<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random svtfoe oneshots! by xSugaritos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793913">Random svtfoe oneshots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos'>xSugaritos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Angst, Cafe AU, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Multi, Starco Week, Svtfoe, Various AUs, a bit of tomstar, and, bad boy x princess au, ghost au, oneshots, sfw, starco, starco week 5, there will be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the many svtfoe oneshots i have<br/>(the beginning chapters are very old and I recommend my newer chapters)</p><p>these were written from 2018-2020 (around the hiatus from season 3-4 to now) so not everything is going to be canonically accurate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly/Tad (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil), Marco Diaz &amp; Mariposa Diaz, Mariposa Diaz &amp; Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly, Moon Butterfly &amp; Star Butterfly, Star Butterfly &amp; Janna Ordonia, Star Butterfly &amp; Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly &amp; Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nighttime Troubles.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is super old so,,,im sorry hhh<br/>it was originally made for an old story I made about Marco being on Mewni as Star's knight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blonde princess tumbled off her bed, meeting the cold ground with a thump. She held her stomach in agony as the terrifying nightmare flooded into her brain. She carefully untangled herself from her cool, soft silken sheets and walked toward her door. She carefully turned the knob as she tiptoed to her knight's bedroom.</p><p> "Marco?" She whispered as she opened his door. </p><p>A young brunette boy groaned in reply, slowly rising upward from his bed. "Yes, Princess?" He asked tiredly. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep." She replied, sheepishly.</p><p> She walked over to him, sheepishly sitting down on his bed. She laid her head on his lap, causing the young boy to flinch. He brushed her cool, soft hair as her breathing slowed down to a normal pace. Her peaceful breathing calmed the young knight's racing heart. Soon he became weary as well and decided to carry the princess back to her room. The young princess was left undisturbed as he carefully carried her back to her room. He placed her cool, silken sheets back on her. </p><p>As he turned away, she whispered, "Thank you."</p><p> He turned back and replied, "You're welcome, Princess." And closed the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Long Night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one of my first cafe au oneshots<br/>fun fact: I made several of these that were scattered around in this book and A Cold Night was the revamped version of the idea basically</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star looked out the window of the small shop with despair as she swirled her now, cold neglected coffee in her little cup. She had double checked if the small coffee shop was the correct one and continuously checked her phone until there was only 53% left. Bored to death, and too nervous to eat anything, she checked once again the text that Marco sent her.</p><p>  <strong>Marco Diaz 4:46 pm</strong> </p><p>
  <em>Hey, I'll meet you at Telly's café at 7:30 ok?</em>
</p><p><em><strong>It was 8:34 already.</strong></em> </p><p>She sighed again as she noticed how late it was getting and decided to head home and just tell him if he came that she was getting tired and he was just taking too long. She grabbed his cold, solemn cup and asked the worker there for two small cups to take home. </p><p>"Thanks, Kelly," She said, faking her smile.</p><p>"It's no problem!" Kelly replied happily.</p><p>"So, how are you and Tad doing?" </p><p>"Oh, we're great!" Kelly said, obvious sadness in her eyes. </p><p>"You guys broke up again, didn't you," </p><p>Kelly hesitated.</p><p> "...yeah, but this time he said we're completely done, like, we made this café for the both of us and now...he's gone," Kelly said sadly. </p><p>"I mean at least Pony Head's helping...a bit," She glanced toward the employee screaming at her costumer.</p><p>  <strong>"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO BE ME OK, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL MY ANNOYING SISTERS AND THEN MY DAD TELLS ME TO BE INDEPENDENT AND TO GET A JOB AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!?!?! YOU SHOULD APPRECIATE MY PATIENCE OK!!!!!"</strong></p><p>Star sighed.</p><p>"Well, I hope you guys work it out. Bye."</p><p> She gave a weak wave to her and slowly walked outside and used her scissors to get home.</p><p> ---</p><p>Marco panted, as he dashed toward the small café at an unsafe speed. He glanced around him and realized that the young princess was nowhere to be found. "Ahhhh, you just missed her, she just left," Kelly said as he reached the counter. </p><p>Marco sighed. </p><p><em><strong>It was going to be a long night.</strong></em>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stargazing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a lil fic studying the relationship between Star and Eclipsa and how Star's role as princess over the course of season 3 has changed her</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young princess gazed upon the stars, not to relax, but to find an answer she hadn't heard yet.</p><p>"What you doing up here so late?" Eclipsa asked, startling the young princess.</p><p>The princess jerked back as she met Eclipsa's eyes.</p><p>"Oh hey, Eclipsa," she said.</p><p>"I just couldn't sleep again,"</p><p>"Awwwwwww, sorry to hear that dear, anything I can do to help?"</p><p>She wanted to nod, she wanted to tell her that she didn't deserve to be the future queen and cry into her arms, finally surrendering to reality. But she didn't. Instead she just merely shook her head as she stared at the dark, night sky. Eclipsa could see the grief and pain lurking in her once bright blue eyes.</p><p>"You sure dear?" She asked for the last time. Star hesitated.</p><p>She knew she'd hate herself if she showed her weakness to her but she just couldn't pretend that everything was ok anymore. </p><p>"No, I'm not sure, I'm not sure why I'm here, I'm not sure why they still believe in me, I'm not sure why I should even be called a "Princess", I'M NOT SURE WHO I EVEN AM ANYMORE!!!"</p><p>Eclipsa stepped back, frightened by her sudden outburst.</p><p>The princess sobbed, letting each tear of pain and grief and confusion drop down her face.</p><p>"Dear-" Eclipsa started, unable to get the words out.</p><p>Star cried until her tired blue eyes became so dull it was hard to tell through the red lines surrounding her retina if they were blue at all. Eclipsa hugged the crying princess and held onto each other as if it was the only thing keeping them alive. Eclipsa grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and dried the tears on Star's cheeks. The red, puffy eyes looked glumly at the ground, unable to look Eclipsa in the eye. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Dear, it's not your fault, these types of things are out of your control. You cannot change the past. But, you can change the <em>future</em>."</p><p>Eclipsa smiled a smile so charming even though Star was completely drained from crying, she couldn't help but smile a bit.</p><p>"Besides, you're already quite powerful from what I've heard, and you have a good heart and a smart mind. You'll be a great queen one day. It's the heart that counts, not the blood."</p><p>Star wiped off her tears from her cheek and smiled at her wise words.</p><p>"I guess...you're right."</p><p>"Of course I am. Now you should head off to bed before your mother becomes suspicious." Eclipsa said bringing Star back to reality.</p><p>"O-oh yeah,"</p><p>"Good night Eclipsa,"</p><p>"Good night, sweetie."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Queen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i made this just before the season 3 finale (after I watched Tough Love and before Divide and Conquer)<br/>I mostly mushed my theories and headcanons together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, you doing ok with this queen thing?" Marco asked uneasily.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> queen. My mom is still out there!" Star huffed, as she walked through the halls.</p><p>She <em>wasn't</em> queen yet, as long as Moon was still alive, she'd still be the bright, Butterfly, princess next in line for the throne.</p><p>But she wasn't a <em>real</em> Butterfly though.</p><p>She massaged her head to ease her brain from all her worries before was interrupted by the squire next to her.</p><p>"Well, I know but are you sure you can find her? When Eclipsa described what happened, it seemed like she might not be able to come back." He said obvious worry in his eyes.</p><p>Star grew more aggregated each moment.</p><p>"I will bring her back home and make things right again!" she yelled, startling Marco.</p><p>---<br/><br/>(Time skip to after Marco convinces Star to send him to lead the army)</p><p>"Alright, Marco I'm going to find my mom and bring her back."</p><p>"Ok well, be careful because, the last time you went into that realm you almost..." his mind trailed off, remembering the worries and fear of losing his best friend, the one he <em>loved</em>.</p><p>"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" she said, trying to reassure him.</p><p>He remained as concerned as always but pushed his worries away.</p><p>"Just be careful out there ok?" he said finally, swallowing all his fears worries away.</p><p>"I will," Star replied, and transformed into her golden Butterfly form and whisked away into the bright, colorful streaks of the portal.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Her golden aura vanished once she set foot int the golden liquid surrounding her.</p><p>"Your back," a light, sweet voice said to her.</p><p>   She looked down, there she saw the pile of unicorns from the day she had first entered the realm. She kneeled down to meet the eyes of the unicorn.</p><p>"I'm looking for my mom, she has light blue hair, purple diamond cheeks, and one eye that's all blacked out and stuff," she shuddered out the thought that her mother had half of her soul sucked out of her.</p><p>"Hmmmmmmmm..." was all the little unicorn said.</p><p>Star sighed, "If your not gonna help me, then I'll find her myself." </p><p>She got up and run toward the flying jellyfish and grabbed one of their tentacles. They floated high, near another mountain of golden liquid. She jumped off and heard a sound of laughter nearby.</p><p>"Mom?" </p><p>She ran toward the sound and spotted her mom playing with the little unicorns and being watched by the first unicorn she had made.</p><p>"Mom!" She yelled jumping into her mother's arms.</p><p>She looked at her, noticing how light her skin was and how younger she had looked.</p><p>She looked almost like Star with her long hair down and her bright smile.</p><p>It creeped Star out.</p><p>"C'mon, we have to get ho-" she was stopped when her mother tugged her arm.</p><p>"Um, who are you exactly?" her voice sounding light as a feather.</p><p>Star almost fainted.</p><p>"It's me Star your daughter! The one always causing trouble and fighting monsters! I need your help to fight Meteora and help restore peace!" She said desperately.</p><p>Her innocent bright blue eyes stared at her in confusion.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I don't have any memory of who you are." </p><p>The words stung her chest as soon as they came out.</p><p>"B-But..." she stuttered, unable to get the words out.</p><p>"You have to! You're queen, <em>not</em> me! You have to defeat Meteora!" tears spilled from her cheek and dropped into the golden abyss down below.</p><p>"Oh don't cry," was all Moon could say.</p><p>"Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Star said for the last time.</p><p>"Unfortunately not," Moon replied.</p><p>Star transformed herself into her butterfly form once again.</p><p>She took one last glance at her mother, the former queen of Mewni, no scratch that, she was still the queen of Mewni. </p><p>
  <em>Wasn't she? </em>
</p><p>Her mother looked at her with confused but, happy eyes that had once held concern for her beloved daughter.</p><p>"Goodbye," Star whispered as she flew into the colorful portal once again, disappearing from Moon's view.</p><p>"Who was I talking to again?" Moon asked the first unicorn.</p><p>"I have forgotten." the unicorn simply replied.</p><p>She shrugged it off.</p><p>"It probably wasn't someone <em>important</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Little Visit.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lil Bad Boy x Good Girl au but with a twist!<br/>It's focused more on what happened to Pony Head after Star left St. Olgas (since I wanted to be original haha)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess Star waited nervously as she waited for her best friend from Mewni to come back to visit her.<br/>It had been quite a while since she had been able to talk with her, because of her father sending her to St. Olgas and such, but she had missed her rebellious friend of hers. <br/>They'd always make an escape plan, try it out, and fail.</p><p>But the thrill of it kept them going.</p><p>But that, of course, was before they were both brainwashed and turned into the rubberstamp princesses they were now.</p><p>
  <em>What a shame.</em>
</p><p>Star had managed to regain her attitude but kept it a secret so that she wouldn't be brainwashed again. Pony head was not so lucky.<br/>She had regained her attitude a couple of times and had shown it way too many times to the point they had brain-washed her every day.</p><p>Her once rebellious attitude almost completely wiped out by those <em>"Proper Princess Lessons" </em>and Star longed for the day they'd both be able to get rid of St. Olgas for good.</p><p>But Star had been able to leave early and had been forced to leave Pony Head behind.</p><p>
  <em>That was something she never forgave herself for.</em>
</p><p>But today was a lucky day, for she finally had the chance to see her best friend after being sent to Earth for more lighter training.</p><p>She gazed at the balcony mindlessly as she tried to push her worries away.</p><p>Of course, hiding her nervousness was something she could never have mastered in her school. <br/>Even after all the brain-washing.</p><p>"Why hello, Princess Star Butterfly,"</p><p>Princess Star cringed at her formal title but responded with a hug.</p><p>"I missed you," She said, still hugging her best friend with a tight grip.</p><p>"I missed you as well,"</p><p>She then forced out a few words she knew she couldn't and wouldn't understand.</p><p>"No, I missed <b><em>you</em></b>,"</p><p>"Whatever do you mean dear?"</p><p>Star sighed.</p><p>"Nevermind that, let me introduce you to my guide and <em>best friend</em> on Earth,"</p><p>Star could've sworn she saw Pony Head's eye twitch for a second but she didn't know if she had just envisioned it.</p><p>They walked over to the bad boy's room, a clear, utter, mess with clothes spilling in every corner of the room as grease and sweat filled the air.<br/>She knocked.</p><p>"What?" he said annoyingly.</p><p>"I want to introduce you to someone," Star said with a sigh.</p><p>"K"</p><p>He opened the door and almost fainted at the sight of the flying well...<em>Pony Head.</em></p><p>"Greetings," she said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Um, hello," he replied, not really knowing what to say.</p><p>"Princess Pony Head this is Marco Diaz, Marco Diaz this is Princess Pony Head," Star said, hoping to break the walls of ice between them.</p><p>
  <em>It didn't.</em>
</p><p>After a moment of awkward silence, Star suggested to go to the bounce lounge and loosen up a bit.</p><p>"Of course not, <em>Proper </em>Princesses shall only go to <em>Proper</em> Tea Parties,"</p><p>Marco rolled his eyes.</p><p>Star sighed.</p><p>
  <b>Tea party it was then.</b>
</p><p>Star walked over to the kitchen and got the teapot and cookies ready.</p><p>Once she placed them on the table she immediately kicked at Marco's door to invite him over.</p><p>When he finally opened his door he replied,</p><p>"Ughhhhhhhhh! Why do you want me to come anyways?"</p><p>"I need you to help me bring her old self back! If I did it alone I'd probably go insane!" She whispered in her his ear.</p><p>"Well, you don't have to make me insane too!" He yelled back.</p><p>"I'm not going to leave until you help me bring her back!" The Princess yelled, not caring about Ponyhead hearing.</p><p>"She seems fine to me! Why do you want her to change anyways?!" The boy hollered back again.</p><p>"What is the matter here?"</p><p>The two arguing teens stared straight at her.<br/>With both different expressions.</p><p>"Oh don't worry Princess Ponyhead, I'm just telling how wonderful it would be for Marco to join us!" Star brightly lied as she grabbed his arms so he wouldn't run off.</p><p>"Wha, I didn-" Star clasped her hand over his mouth before he could go on farther.</p><p>"Oh yes, that would be <em>delightful</em>," an almost sarcastic tone reaching her last few words.</p><p>She floated away back to the dining room and waited for the two to join her.</p><p>The brunette boy groaned as he sat down with them, looking at the little, pretty, delicate cups in disgust.</p><p>Just as Star filled his cup with hot tea, he immediately threw his cup at the flying Ponyhead.<br/>She dodged it luckily, but a small drop of the tea was stained in her sparkling dress.</p><p>"What was that for?" She asked in an almost angry-yelling tone.</p><p>"YOUR SANITY!!!"</p><p>He threw another cup at her, this time spilling all of the tea onto her.</p><p>She screamed, as if it was another agonizing<em> Proper Princess Lesson.</em></p><p>"OH ITS ON!!!"<br/>She grabbed the boiling hot teapot's handle with her mouth and prepared to spill it all over him.</p><p>"STOP!!!"</p><p>With a gust of her wand, she froze the two of them, only allowing them to face her.</p><p>"Stop it both of you!"</p><p>Marco just looked at her with a "are you kidding me right now" look.</p><p>Pony head just gulped and looked away in shame.</p><p>"Cause you can't have a real tea fight without a <em>real </em>princess!!!" She hollered as she grabbed another teacup and smashed it onto the teapot.</p><p>Marco, luckily, managed to climb out of the way before all the tea was poured into him, though his socks were all soaking wet.</p><p>"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH" he groaned as he shot the both of them dirty glances.</p><p>"You're back girl!!!!!" Star rejoiced.</p><p>"Yas B-Fly! And better than ever!!!" She yelled back happily with a mischievous smirk placed on her lips.</p><p>"Now, are we still up for that bounce lounge or what?!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wherever you Are.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lil fic focusing on Jackie's feelings after Marco left for Mewni<br/>Snuck a lyric from one of Kelly Clarkson's songs (kudos to you if can find it! :D )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackie laid on her bed.</p><p>Though she was absolutely exhausted from her tiring day at school, she wondered what amazing adventures Star and Marco went on together.</p><p>
  <em>Without her.</em>
</p><p>She cringed at her selfish thought.</p><p>"It was for the best." she thought.</p><p>"For you knew you'd never have a chance with someone as amazing as Marco."</p><p>She blushed at the memories of them together, sharing nachos, Marco acting all weird around her, having their first kiss...</p><p>She shoved the thoughts away.<br/>For it only made the ache in her chest grow.</p><p>She wished that she could've held onto those memories longer, but he was already gone.</p><p>Gone far, far away.</p><p>She wished that she hadn't let him go so fast, they could've been a great couple.</p><p>But destiny wouldn't allow it.</p><p>It had been so hard, pretending things were fine while she was hurt on the inside.</p><p>Every glance she made at the "Safe-Kid" was now gone. No butterflies every time he came nearby, no morning nods or hellos, no awkward but dorky efforts to talk to her.</p><p>He was gone.<br/>Somewhere far far away.</p><p>But she knew it was the best for <em>her</em>, and the best for<b><em>him</em></b>.</p><p>She hoped that wherever he was, whether he was cooking nachos for Star or admiring his brilliant blue cape, that he was happy.</p><p>And so, she'd be happy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fever.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hurt and comfort fic bc i love those a lot ;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco sighed as he checked the thermometer again.<br/><br/></p><p>She kept coughing almost every second which made Marco's stomach churn.<br/>He had placed a bowl of Chicken soup and some bread to go along with it but, it was left untouched.</p><p>He sighed as he remembered exactly what happened the day it started.</p><p>"Hey Star? You ok? You don't look so good." Marco said worriedly.</p><p>"Never better," Star lied.</p><p>"If you don't feel good then you should go to the nurse's office," Marco persisted.</p><p>"No, no, no, It's fine," Star said, trying to wave it off.</p><p>She walked off hoping Marco would've stopped caring so much about her unusual behavior.</p><p>Of course, he didn't.</p><p>"Star you aren't ok," he replied, following her.</p><p>"I said I'm fine!" Star yelled, feeling a bit light-headed and dizzy.</p><p>She suddenly fainted and fell just in time for Marco to rush and catch her in his arms.</p><p>He hurried and carried her to the nurse's office.</p><p>He could feel her heat like an aurora, radiating from her.</p><p>He touched her forehead, it was almost burning hot now, and he cheeks seemed to have changed to a bright shade of pink.</p><p>He sighed, why hadn't he check on her earlier? <br/>Why didn't he know about this sooner?</p><p>His worries came to a stop when he reached the nurse's office.<br/>He sighed with relief as he knocked on the door with one of his hands.</p><p>He could hear her groans of pain and her uncomfortableness in his arms.<br/>He waited. His arms started sweating from her body heat as well as his worries.</p><p>"Ye-oh dear," the nurse said, a little startled at the site in front of her.</p><p>Her cheeks had been colored bright red by now and she had started coughing.</p><p>"I think she has a fever," was all Marco said to her.</p><p>"Oh, well I can see. I'll let her rest here and call your parents to tell them to get her."</p><p>Marco nodded quietly.</p><p>"And here's a pass for you," the nurse said passing a yellow piece of paper to him.</p><p>The rest of the day didn't go well either.</p><p>He could barely pay attention while his teachers droned on about the importance of math in their lives when all he could think about was Star.</p><p>He grabbed her homework at the end of his classes and headed off home.</p><p>
  <b>End of flashback</b>
</p><p>Marco sighed as he gazed at Star's weary face. He tried giving her more medicine but it didn't help. <br/>He sighed.<br/>He grabbed a small bag of ice and put it on her steaming forehead. It seemed to put her at ease at least. He yawned and decided to rest on the small table near him, waiting for her to recover.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Cookie!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lil fluffy Tomstar child au :3<br/>Also headcanon that they used to have playdates sometimes (tho that might be debunked by canon oops)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star and Tom stared at each other in hatred.</p><p>"That cookie is mine!!!" Star declared in her childish voice.</p><p>"NO IT'S MINEEE!!!" Tom yelled as he flew into the air.</p><p>"Fine! Whoever wins this fight will get the last cookie!" Star exclaimed.</p><p>Tom prepared a fireball ready to charge at her while she had nothing more than a tiny sword that she played with.</p><p>Tom screamed as he threw the fireball at her. She quickly got away and grabbed the cookie, giggling uncontrollably as she went.</p><p>"HEY, NO FAIR!!!" Tom exclaimed in his demonic voice.</p><p>He flew over to the small princess and pinned her to the ground.</p><p>"THAT'S MY COO-"</p><p>He was soon caught off when Star started to tickle him. He laid on the ground laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>"AHHH NO STAHP HAHAHAHA Ok you win!!" Tom said desperately as his demonic voice faded away.</p><p>Star grinned from ear to ear and ate the cookie in one gulp.</p><p>"Your majesties, I have gotten the plate of cookies that you wanted." A servant said, replacing the lonesome plate with speckles of crumbs.</p><p>Star and Tom grinned happily.</p><p>"FIRST ONE WHO GETS THERE EATS ALL THE COOKIES!!!"</p><p>"OH YOUR ON!!!"</p><p>The two kids giggled and squealed as they ran at full speed to the table.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To my Dearest Starship.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An au where Star and Tom rule together on Mewni with their smol child Lily<br/>Alunia is also the name of Jackie and Marco's child btw!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>To my Dearest Starship,</em><br/>How have you been my love?<br/>Our little one is just bursting with joy every time I glance at her.<br/>I hope you've been doing alright.<br/>The war against the rogue monsters has been quite a difficult one from what I've heard.<br/>I hope that you aren't hurt.<br/>We'll heal your broken wounds when you come back.<br/>We'll be waiting for you, my dear.</p><p><em>With Love,</em><br/>Thomas Lucitor</p><p><em>To my Dearest Starship,</em><br/>Our little Lily had said her first word today!<br/>It was so wonderful!<br/>I was feeding her when all of sudden she said, <br/>"Mama," <br/>And it broke my heart that you weren't here to hear it, but don't worry, <br/>Once you come back she'll have a mother to say her first word to.<br/>Oh, but we do really miss you so.<br/>She's been staring at the sky each night, waiting for you to come back like the butterfly you are.<br/>But you are merely a Star in the distant night sky.<br/>That will come back to us one day.</p><p><em>With Love from little Lily,</em><br/>Thomas Lucitor</p><p><em>To my Dearest Starship,</em><br/>Things have gotten a bit hectic since you've left.<br/>It's been hard filling out paper upon paper, signing, and debating about the right decisions.<br/>Luckily, your father has helped me quite a bit with them. I've noticed he's been quite somber since your mother disappeared. I hope you'll be able to find her soon. <br/>It's quite hard seeing him not in his jolly old mood. <br/>Our little Lily has grown up so fast since you've gone!<br/>I just found out today that she grew 2 inches!<br/>Don't worry dear, I've marked each inch on the wall so you'll be able to see her growth.<br/>We miss you so much and each night she asks if mommy's coming back I shake my head solemnly.<br/>We'll be waiting for you right here.</p><p><em>Love,</em><br/>Lily and Thomas</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>It's been 2 months already and no sign of your return. I've heard you've been making some great progress luckily but I still can't help but wish this war would end faster.<br/>Our little Lily's talking quite a lot now, as you'd expect.<br/>She still stares at your pictures in the halls and asks me about you.<br/>I told her everything I can possibly remember about you.<br/>But even that isn't enough for her.<br/>It isn't enough for both of us.<br/>We need you to be here, telling us the stories of before. <br/>For I can only tell it from what I can remember.<br/>We miss you dearly.</p><p><em>Love,</em><br/>Lily and Thomas</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>I hope you're doing alright.<br/>I've heard the war is getting worse but I'm sure it will be just fine.<br/>With your powers and attitude, no one can defeat you! <br/>But we do miss you ever so dearly.<br/>Please come home soon.<br/>Our little Lily has started learning how to fly using my fire powers!<br/>And it's only been 3 months since you've left!<br/>Oh, I do hope you come back home soon.<br/>We both miss you dearly.</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lily and Thomas</em>
</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>It's been 4 months.<br/>Yet, no sign of return.<br/>Oh, I do hope you come home soon.<br/>Lily has become quite distant from me.<br/>She keeps asking to see you.<br/>But you're not here.<br/>And her poor heart is still breaking each day.<br/>Please.<br/>Come back soon my love.</p><p><em>Love,</em><br/>Lily and Thomas</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>Your father has become quite anxious and has decided to go off to look for you.<br/>Since then, I've handled the responsibility of doing all the paperwork myself.<br/>It's been a hard 5 months without you here but we'll be ok.<br/>Lily is still quite the energetic little darling that you'd still remember but now she's become more...<br/>Unhappy.<br/>She still says goodnight to me and tucks me in when I fall asleep on my work desks.<br/>But I can tell she's trying very hard not to lose grip on the little hope she has left.<br/>Please be careful dear.</p><p><em>Love,</em><br/>Thomas and Lily</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>Oh, I'm terribly sorry for forgetting to write to you about our 6th month without you!<br/>I was quite busy with all this paperwork and while taking care of our little Lily.<br/>I've asked your Knight Marco to help take care of her for now.<br/>His little daughter Alunia and our little Lily get along just great!<br/>It's just absolutely perfect for me while I have to deal with some business.<br/>Your father has been quite anxious since you've left.<br/>I've seen quite a few times your father pacing back and forth in his room.<br/>He's been sleeping on his desks even more often than me!<br/>Oh, please come home soon.</p><p><em>Love,</em><br/>Thomas</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>It's been our 8th month without you dear.<br/>And it has been by far the hardest for me.<br/>I've been pacing the room trying to figure out what to do since you've gone.<br/>Thank goodness that Knight Marco and Lady Jackie have come to help take care of little Lily.<br/>Your father has been offering to help find you and your mother and while, I'd love to find you,<br/>He must stay here in case if you were to...<br/>But I know it wouldn't happen.<br/>Not to you, my love.<br/>You'll be fine.<br/>We'll all be fine.<br/>Take care.<br/><br/><em>Love,<br/></em>Thomas</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>Oh, the 9th and 10th month seemed to pass by with the news you will be coming home soon!<br/>I had been doing some old paperwork when the news reached me and as soon as I heard I rejoiced and grabbed Lily and lifted her up in the air!<br/>Oh!<br/>You'll come home at last!<br/>Knight Marco and Lady Jackie rejoiced as well!</p><p>Oh, they helped me announce the news to everyone while I had a celebration day with Lily.<br/>I went to the town and bought little corn cakes, the ones she always loved, and I told her more stories of how we had met.<br/>Though there still had work to be done, I spent a few days both these months with her celebrating your return.<br/>Have a safe return, my love.<br/><br/><em>Best wishes,</em><br/>Thomas and Lily</p><p><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>Oh my dear, what happened on your trip home?<br/>They say you disappeared, that you maybe were taken.<br/>But.<br/>You were coming home.<br/>To me and little Lily.<br/>What happened to all that?<br/>Where are you dear?<br/>Please.<br/>Come home.<br/>Come home to your family.<br/>Your friends.<br/>And me and little Lily.<br/><br/><em>Be safe,</em><br/>Thomas and Lily<br/><br/><em>To our Dearest Starship,</em><br/>Oh, I know how you have forbidden me to go and find you but I must.<br/>I can't wait much longer.<br/>Your father has decided to stay and help while your Knight Marco shall be acting-king for now.<br/>At first, he was quite hesitant but later he agreed.<br/>Lady Jackie agreed to help as well.<br/>Please do not hate me, my dear.<br/>I will come to find you soon.<br/>I promise my dear.<br/><em><br/>Sincerely,<br/></em>Thomas<br/><br/><br/>That.<br/>That was the last letter he wrote before leaving.<br/>It's been 5 years since my mother left.<br/>4 years since my father left.<br/>He told me why he left.<br/>Yet.<br/>I couldn't remember until now.<br/>I didn't want to bother king-err acting-king, Marco so I simply kept to myself.<br/>Somehow, today, while playing around with Alunia I found this dusty old box labeled,<br/><br/>"To our Dearest Starship,"<br/>And I know that only my father would call my mother that so I opened it to reveal the many letters written, but unsent.<br/>They still haven't come home.<br/>Father sure was convinced mother would come home.<br/>I wish I could be too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Two Ghosts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"We're just two ghost standing in the place of you and me,"</p><p>"Trying to remember how it feels to have a heart beat."<br/>-Two Ghosts (Harry Styles)</p><p>(This au is confusing so if you have any questions I don't mind answering them!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco gazed at his lonesome tombstone dully.</p><p>He had been here many times before yet, it still felt so foreign to him.<br/>His name carved into the grey stone, marking his birthdate and death.<br/>All those years.</p><p>Lost.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p>Trying to stop himself from sobbing again.<br/>He had to get over this.</p><p>But he couldn't.<br/><em>He wouldn't.</em></p><p>His, so-called,<em> best friend</em> drove him into this mess and he would never forgive her for messing with his fate.</p><p>It was <em>her</em> fault that he was dead.</p><p>It was <em>her</em> fault that <em>they</em> were dead.</p><p>And he couldn't reverse it.<br/>No matter how many times he begged Father Time to turn back time, it just wouldn't work that way.</p><p>He was a ghost now.<br/>And only a ghost.<br/>---<br/>A short blonde looked over at her parents with the new heir to the throne.</p><p>She was happy and bubbly like her with tiny little stars on her cheeks.</p><p>But yet her parents couldn't look at her with complete adoration without being reminded of her first child.</p><p>The one they lost.</p><p>She babbled and ate her food sloppily while the other servants helped clean her up.</p><p>The parents had large grey markings under their eyes and they often fell asleep throughout the day.<br/>At night they would only be woken up by the same nightmare that was made a reality, <em>losing their only daughter.</em></p><p>Star looked away.<br/>It was her fault all this happened, it was her that had forced the burden onto them.<br/>And it was her fault that she had tossed Marco into this mess.</p><p>If only she'd been more careful or well mannered.<br/>Then she wouldn't have to been sent to Earth, altering Marco's fate.</p><p>She closed her eyes.<br/>She thought of where she wanted to be.<br/>And there she was, staring at the faded ghost, back facing against her.</p><p>Sucking in a breath, she slowly walked over to him.</p><p>She wanted to repair their broken friendship.<br/>To fix what they had lost.<br/>At least they could fix that.</p><p>She went over and simply said, "Hey,"</p><p>Marco shot up and turned to her with a scowl placed on his face.</p><p>"Leave me alone."</p><p>Star reached out her hand but stopped as he turned around to leave.</p><p>She hesitated, "Wait! I'm sorry it's just..."</p><p>"What? Are you sorry that you ruined my life? My parents' lives? My brother's life?"</p><p>She stared at the ground ahead of her as she forced herself not to cry again.<br/>But she couldn't hold it in anymore.<br/>Losing her life was terrible but losing Marco's friendship was just tragic to her.</p><p>She couldn't think of anything to say except,</p><p>"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that every time I look at you I see the burdens I've placed. I'm sorry every time that your family looked at their son they can't help but die a little on the inside because of their actions. I'm sorry about what I did to you!"</p><p>She sobbed, a trail of tears splattering onto the ground.</p><p>He stared at her with unforgiving eyes.<br/>But yet somehow his cold, dead heart, broke at her sentences.<br/>He ran over and hugged her cold, frail body.</p><p>She sobbed into his own faded shoulders.<br/>She felt safe in his arms once again.<br/>Even though they were the just two ghosts out of billions, they felt as if they were the only ones who hearts still beat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Afraid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"When I wake up, I'm Afraid,"<br/>"Somebody else might take my place,"</p><p>-Afraid (The Neighbourhood)</p><p>sequel to Two Ghosts since I thought this lyric worked well with it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star glanced around herself.<br/>This was the kingdom that she had once lived in.<br/>The kingdom she was <em>supposed</em> to rule.<br/>But in the end, she wasn't able to rule Mewni her way.<br/>At least they had another heir to fill her spot.</p><p>She glanced at her empty throne.<br/>She wanted to sit on it, to pretend things would be how they would've been if she had not interfered with her fate.<br/>She let her hand glide onto the golden arm piece.<br/>Her fingers hoping for a touch of cold, hard metal.<br/>But there was nothing but air.</p><p>---</p><p>Marco glanced at his brother's pictures on the walls.<br/>He had grown so much since he'd pass away.<br/>If one he could've grown with him.<br/>His dull, worn-out pictures seemed so distant from him now.<br/>He looked at all the pictures of all the exchange students.<br/>He stopped at the one of him and Star.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>His cold heart felt heavier now.</p><p>Just the thought of her causing all this still aggravated him.<br/>And because he had become unable to feel love, (because he's a ghost) all he had was anger, jealousy, and pain.<br/>All of it was too much to bear.<br/>And the Blood Moon.</p><p>
  <em>That was the one to blame.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Star felt a sharp pain in where her beating heart used to be.<br/>She gazed at her little sister playing with old toys.<br/>She sloppily picked them up and dropped them.<br/>Shaking them or just throwing them everywhere.</p><p>She wanted to feel happy.<br/>She wanted to feel happy for her.<br/>But she couldn't.<br/>All she felt was anger, jealousy, and pain.</p><p>She turned away.</p><p>It had been so long since she'd felt happy.<br/>Smiling like she had a million days ahead of her.<br/>But she knew that it felt comforting.<br/>And that's what she needed.<br/><b><em>Comfort.</em></b></p><p>---</p><p>Marco gazed at his brother with envy.<br/>He wished he could be him.</p><p>Unaware of so many things that he knew.<br/>Not dealing with his worries.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Still having a beating heart.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>But those days were over.</p><p>He sighed again.</p><p>His parents looked lovingly at his brother yet, he could see the burden of pain in their eyes.<br/>At night they'd usually cry themselves to sleep.</p><p>The little laser puppies tried to cheer them up but it didn't help that Star had created them.</p><p>It seemed like everything reminded them of him.<br/>And it seemed like everything reminded him of everything he had done.<br/>But now he's gone.</p><p>Only memories remain.</p><p>---</p><p>They had been replaced.<br/><br/>For better or for worse.<br/><br/><em><b>At least that's what they had thought.</b></em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heartbreak.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>umm welp this was way more depressing than I remembered oops</p><p>(btw the italics are Marco's pov or voice, and bold is Star's)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Star?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Star where are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Star!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bright blue had turned to an icy pale hue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-Star?"<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>Darkness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All I could see was darkness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Clouding my mind, blocking any sort of light in.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lost.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Happiness.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Despair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I can't breathe.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Words soaked my brain, feelings pouring out.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your fault.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was his!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Look what you've done!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Such a disgrace.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I love yo-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm sorry I can't-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't feel the same way.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Crashing thunder.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Broken lightning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tears falling.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Drowning all the happiness I have left.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"Star!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her cold blue eyes stared lifelessly at me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please hang on we're almost there!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ran through the hallways, confused faces staring everywhere I went.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone! Tell Queen Moon and River their daughter is hurt!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowds of servants, cooks, and maids alike, rushed to the throne room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of breath, I stumbled into the large room gasping for air.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>"Marco..."</b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm sorry."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I should've told you sooner."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">"But I hope you hear my last goodbye."</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had closed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She coughed pink petals, with spots of red, dripping off the sides.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The nurses said it was too late.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No magic would save her now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been my fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my fault.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I could feel was pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Throbbing in my head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tearing my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And ripping my soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hearts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Were broken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And so was mine.</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Fallen Star.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A pretty old au i had for a while!<br/>If you guys have any questions feel free to ask me!</p><p>(I might add another chapter to this if I'm committed enough honestly)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Endless summer nights.</p><p>Full of nothing but lost sleep.</p><p>Marco stared at the bright, twinkling stars, hoping to get away from all his worries.</p><p>
  <em>"Nerd!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Safe kid! Hahaha!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Marco I don't feel the same way-"</em>
</p><p>Marco shoved the bitter thoughts out of his head.<br/>Tears threatened to fall down his cold face as he tried to blink them away.<br/>He rested his head on his arms, hoping to stop any tears from leaking out.<br/>He finally decided to try to fall asleep on his cold bed and lifted his head to the sky for the last time.</p><p>And that's when he saw it.</p><p>
  <em>A shooting star.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bright yellow star flying across the sky.</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes tightly and whispered his wish.</p><p>He opened them again and noticed how slowly the star was flying.<br/>Scratch that.<br/><em>It was falling.</em></p><p>Its form became more distinct as it fell closer and closer towards Marco's house.</p><p>It looked like it had...<br/><em>Golden wings?</em></p><p>Marco rubbed his eyes thinking he was just hallucinating.<br/>But it came closer and closer until...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crash!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>A wave of air came flying out from the fallen star.<br/>Marco covered his eyes, bewildered at what he had just witnessed.<br/>When it had passed, he opened his eyes slowly, gasping as he saw <em>her</em>.</p><p>She had golden wings, beautifully braided hair, six arms, and bright golden skin.</p><p>He stared at her in awe as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.</p><p>
  <em>What was she?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Some kind of alien?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Creature?</em>
</p><p>He shook his head clearing his thoughts.</p><p>He then hastily rushed downstairs, grabbed his hoodie, and ran out the front door.</p><p>He sprinted towards her glowing body as the cold wind whipped against him.</p><p>But he kept his eyes open, searching for the golden girl.</p><p>Then he saw her.</p><p>Her golden body fading into a pale blue.<br/>Her wings tucked in and her 4 arms disappeared.</p><p>
  <b>He was utterly baffled.</b>
</p><p>Soon enough, the young girl's wondrous appearance apparently melted away, revealing her normal form.</p><p>Her once braided hair became as disheveled as ever, and her golden gown turned into a darker shade of green under the dark sky night.<br/>He stared at her, bewildered at the sight of two pale hearts painted on her cheeks.</p><p>His inner turmoil rose up again, hesitating whether to take her to his house to recover or leave her in the cold night, vulnerable to whatever evils could lurk around.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>He carefully picked up the unconscious girl, sprinting towards his dimly lit house.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"W-where am I?"</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open, revealing two pale blue eyes.</p><p>"It's alright, it's alright, you're safe," a motherly voice soothed.<br/>Her breathing spiked at the unfamiliar voice and she quickly got up to see who it was.</p><p>She reached into her bag and grabbed her wand, aiming the crystal at the frightened mother.</p><p>"Who are you?" Star said, a hint of fear toning on her voice.</p><p>"Don't worry I won't hurt you," she replied, scooting closer to her carefully as if the slightest wrong movement could shoot her into oblivion.</p><p>"Hold on, I'll call Marco so he can explain what's going on," she added, calling Marco's name three times until he came down, eyes drowsy from sleep.</p><p>Star gripped her wand tighter at the appearance of the boy and aimed her wand at him instead as he sleepily dragged himself down the stairs.<br/>He wasn't able to get much sleep that night due to the rare occurrence and in fact, lost more sleep pondering some theories about the young girl.</p><p>"What happened?" was all Star could ask when he finally reached them.</p><p>He sighed, running a hand down his face, trying to mentally prepare himself for the long explanation.</p><p>"So basically you were in this golden form or something and had wings and fell into this field near my house and I brought you here to recover," he explained quickly.</p><p>"Wait, did I have six arms and like star-struck eyes?" She asked chewing on her wand.</p><p>"Ummm I think so, yes,"</p><p>She muttered something about Mewberty and asked another question.</p><p>"But why did you bring me here if I don't have any wounds?" She wondered aloud, glancing around herself, searching for any bruises.</p><p>"I...thought you might need some help figuring out where you are," Marco replied, sheepishly rubbing his neck.</p><p>She blinked and her lips curled into a small smile.</p><p>"Well, I can't seem to remember much about what happened before...except for something about Mewberty...so I guess I'll need your guys' help for a bit," she said, her shoulders slumping a bit in defeat.</p><p>"It's alright, you can stay here as long as you want until you find a way to go back home," Angie replied with a sweet smile.</p><p>Marco gave a soft smile in reply.</p><p>"Marco dear, why don't you make her some of your awesome nachos?" Angie suggested.</p><p>Marco blushed lightly, "They're hardly <em>awesome,"</em></p><p>"Well speak for yourself!" Angie teased, gently punching Marco in the arm.</p><p>The blonde girl chuckled in amusement.</p><p>"Oh wait there's one thing I forgot to ask," Marco said, quickly grabbing Star's wrist before she headed upstairs with Angie to have a tour around the house.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Do you remember what your <em>name</em> is?"</p><p>"Oh..." <br/>Star searched her brain for the important piece of information.</p><p>"Ummm...it was...."<br/>She was baffled by the fact that she couldn't even remember her own name.</p><p>"...<em>Star</em>....it had to be Star..." She replied, trying to see if the name sounded familiar to her at all.</p><p>Marco smiled reassuringly.</p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you Star." He replied, motioning his hand so that she could give him a handshake.</p><p>Star could've sworn her heart skipped a beat when their hands touched.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Star and Marco's Cafe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay finally one oneshot i more proud of ; u ;<br/>briefly based off of A Long Night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Tad and Kelly broke up, their cafe had been closed with a hopeful sign saying they were just patching things back together and everything would be back to normal soon.</p><p>But they didn't.<br/><br/>So what could they do with an old, broken down cafe like there's?<br/><br/>After some debating, they decided giving it to the princess and the safe kid would be the best idea.<br/><br/>After all, who could run a cafe better than them?</p><p>---<br/><br/>"Star! Is the cappuccino done?" Marco hollered, as he quickly swerved onto the pick-up table placing neatly two cups of "Bacon Kitty Hawaiian Nightmare" and  "Super Strawberry Shake Quake", both of which Star proudly named herself.  </p><p>"Almost!" she answered back, sprinkling pink and purple confetti on one of the glittering pink cups with a pink and purple gradient.</p><p>"This one's for... Starfan13?"</p><p>"That's me!!" Starfan13 replied, jumping up from behind the counter and snatching the cups with delight. </p><p>"Are you sure you want so many of these? You already had 7 other cups earlier..." Marco asked with a twinge of caution.</p><p><b><em>"I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL I TRIED EVERY LAST FLAVOR"</em></b> </p><p>Marco backed away, hands up in defense.<br/><br/>"Alright but take it easy ok?"<br/><br/>Starfan13 just chuckled happily in reply as she dumped both into her mouth.</p><p>"It's done~!" Star exclaimed, handing Marco a tiny light blue cup with little waves lining the rim.<br/><br/>"Perfect, now I just have to draw a little design," Marco replied with nervous excitement.</p><p>He quickly whipped out a tiny needle and slowly brought it toward the cup full of foam.<br/>Tiny beads of sweat started to trickle down his temples and he back out last second with a hopeless sigh.</p><p>"There you go, over-worrying again!" Star said, her hands on her hips.<br/><br/>"Sorry, sorry, but this is really important! What if I mess up and Jackie won't want to be my friend anymore and she'll hate me and-"<br/><br/>Star patted his soft chocolate hair.<br/><br/>"Now, now Diaz lets not just start worrying over things that won't happen," she said, trying to calm his overwhelming nerves.</p><p>"But it could!" Marco replied with renewed anxiety.<br/><br/>"But it won't," Star replied with a smirk.<br/><br/>"Besides, I already made the cappuccino with extra foam, just how she likes it!" Star added, causing Marco to grin slightly.<br/><br/>"Wow...thanks," Marco mumbled with gratitude.<br/><br/>"Of cou-" Star suddenly stopped when she suddenly sniffed the air, smelling a strong scent of...<br/><br/>"<b>SMOKE?!?!</b>" Star gasped, taking off into the kitchen.<br/><br/>"Ponyhead!!! What on Earth are you doing??" she hollered, throwing up her hands in the air.<br/><br/>"Sorry gurl!! I just don't understand how these toaster thingies work! One of the toasts <em>hit me</em> in the face so I had to teach it a lesson!" she hollered back.<br/><br/>"Ponyhead this is the <em>6th</em> time this week!</p><p>Marco sighed, he'd have to buy a need one later.  </p><p>---<br/><br/>"Woah Marco, that looks amazing!!!" Star exclaimed.<br/><br/>The little cup had a seashell design right in the center, almost identical to the one she had on her necklace. The cream around it swirled and curled like little waves on a beach.<br/><br/>"You really think so?" Marco asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.<br/><br/>"I know so!" Star exclaimed, causing Marco to grin a bit.</p><p>"Alright now you can call her over-" Marco started.<br/><br/>"What? No this one's for you," Star said with a wink and whisked away, leaving a dumbfounded Marco by the pick-up station.<br/><br/>Worries whirled around him as he gazed at the little cup.<br/><br/>Finally, he took a deep breath.<br/><br/>"This one's for, Jackie Lynn Thomas!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly I might add, and a girl with sandy blonde hair and a streak of bright seafoam blue looked up from her phone.<br/><br/>Almost instantly Marco was lovestruck once again.<br/><br/>She walked over to the counter, Marco's face turning redder by each step she took.<br/><br/>"Awww, thanks for Marco," she thanked with a smile, gazing at the little drawing in her cup.<br/><br/>"Seriously, how long did this take?" she asked with awe.<br/><br/>"Oh, j-just a few minutes that's all," he replied sheepishly.<br/><br/>"Wow...it's amazing," she breathed.</p><p>Marco probably could've become a tomato at that point, judging by the color on his face.<br/><br/>"T-thanks," he mumbled, a wide grin growing on his face.<br/><br/>"No problem, dude," she replied before walking back to her table.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>"Soooooo~! How'd it gooo~?" Star asked in a sing-songy voice.<br/><br/>"Amazing," was all he managed to choke out.</p><p>---<br/><br/><em>Bonus:</em><br/><br/>"What's the next order?" Star asked, cleaning off the counter where Ponyhead had spilled yet <em>another</em> drink.<br/><br/>"It's Janna's, she wants it...extra dark like her soul?" Marco replied, staring at the note quizzically.<br/><br/>"Ah, classic Janna," Star replied unfazed.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We're Both Monsters.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off of StarryEyedButterfly's au with demon!Marco and Monstar!<br/>Loved her art of these two so i had to make something for it!!<br/>https://starryeyedbfly.tumblr.com/post/179451386217/pffft-i-have-this-obsession-with-monstar-rn#notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A demon-like creature scampered the dry Mewman streets, sniffing for any signs of food.<br/>Ducking behind a barrel of rotten vegetables, he smelled the air, sensing a sweet scent of...</p><p>
  <em>Corn.  </em>
</p><p>He licked his lips, imagining the juicy, fresh taste of an ear of corn.<br/>He followed the scent, agilely scurrying around, avoiding the hot sunlight as much as possible.</p><p>He spotted a nice pile of bright yellow corn, one that strayed from the rest on the ground, just a snatch away from being devoured.<br/>He surveyed his surroundings, noticing a short, stubby Mewman arguing with a merchant for a decent trade.</p><p>He smirked, this one had to be too easy.</p><p>He lowered himself to the ground, slowly crawling toward the piece of corn.<br/>Claws extracted, he reached out for the delicious for the shining ear of corn, shimmering under the hot sun like gold.</p><p>"<b>Thief</b>!!" The stubby Mewman shrieked.</p><p>Marco cursed under his breath but quickly grabbed the ear of corn before fleeing. Rotten vegetables, sticks, and stones were put aflight while he dashed away, merely missing them by inches.<br/>He launched himself in the air, his huge wings lifting him faraway from the furious Mewmans.</p><p>He chuckled to himself, <em>"fools"</em> he thought.</p><p>He flew away, spotting his cave in the far distance.</p><p>Just as he was about to head toward his cave, something swooped onto him and clawed him back to the ground.</p><p>The piece of corn that was in his mouth fell onto the ground far from him as he fell to the ground in a heap of anger.<br/>His wings were bent a bit and his horns were caught in the black net.</p><p>He snarled at his attackers, desperately trying to claw out of the net.<br/>They smirked, an evil kind of smile, and headed toward him with torches and pitchforks.<br/>He backed away from them like a frightened animal but was stopped by the sharp arrows that kept the net stuck to the ground.</p><p>He summoned a ball of fire, trying to get the Mewmans to back away but they were prepared.</p><p>The giant fireball dispersed onto the large metal shield.</p><p>He bit into the net's wires, but the wires didn't do much other than dull his sharp fangs.</p><p>He panicked, he had never been in such a dire situation before since his abilities were always there to help him get out.</p><p>He cursed at himself for being so stupid.</p><p>
  <em>"It was just a stupid piece of corn! I could've just gotten something else-"</em>
</p><p>His thoughts were caught off when a bright green flash of light blasted the angry Mewmans backward.</p><p>"Stop!!" A sharp cry was audible behind the terrified form of the demon-like creature.</p><p>He sprang back, facing toward her, wary that she might start attacking him when she pointed her wand toward him.</p><p>He braced himself when she shouted some strange sounding words that he didn't comprehend fast enough.</p><p>To his surprise, he wasn't blown into pieces but instead, his net was.</p><p>He shook off the remains of the net and stared at her in awe.</p><p>A thousand questions spiraled in his head.</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you here?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"What do you want from me?"</em>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>"Why did you help me?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>But he just gaped at her as she approached him.</p><p>"Here," she reached her claws out, handing him the bright yellow piece of corn.</p><p>"Thanks," he mumbled before snatching it away and scurrying off.</p><p>---</p><p>He finally reached his dark cave, sighing a breath of relief. <br/>He gnawed at the ear of corn, feeling content in his dark damp cave.</p><p>His tail twitched.</p><p>He sniffed the air sensing a scent that he couldn't quite place.</p><p>"Um...hello?" A light voice echoed through the damp cave walls.</p><p>He crouched on all fours and hid behind a rock he had been sitting on.<br/>It's dark, ruby red eyes glowed brightly as he focused on finding out who this intruder was.</p><p>The sound of soft, dainty footsteps ricocheted through the cave.</p><p>"I don't mean any harm I swear," the fragile voice was audible once again.</p><p>Marco's ear pricked up.</p><p>Whoever this was, they were approaching quickly.<br/>A bright green light illuminated the cave, causing Marco to hiss at the sudden attack of bright light.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt your eyes did I?" The same voice frantically asked, approaching closer.</p><p>Marco's claws sprang out, ready to leap onto the intruder but something caused him to hesitate.</p><p>
  <em>Something was seemed familiar about that voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As well as the flash of green light.</em>
</p><p><b>"I'm Star, I'm the one who helped you out back there," </b>she said after a moment of silence.</p><p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p>Of course, she was the princess of Mewmans and monsters.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" He hissed back.</p><p>She was taken aback by his cold reply.</p><p>"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you have to go through such <em>discrimination</em>," she clenched her fist, fighting back anger.</p><p>He softened a little.</p><p>
  <em>"And I just want to be friends,"</em>
</p><p>He prickled up.</p><p>"If we work together, I'm sure we can convince-" she was stopped short.</p><p>
  <b>"No,"</b>
</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"I said, <b>No</b>."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I look out for myself. And myself <em>only."</em></p><p>
  <em>"B-but if we work together-"</em>
</p><p>"It won't happen. Those measly Mewmans can't change their minds." He hissed back.</p><p>"How can you be so <em>sure?</em> I mean my mother changed her opinion, surely they could-" she replied hastily.</p><p><em>"Easy for you to say,"</em> he growled.</p><p>"You're half <em>Mewman</em> and half <b>Monster</b>."</p><p>"Surely you could side with either,"</p><p>She hesitated.</p><p>
  <b>"Just leave me out of this."</b>
</p><p>He turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Star staring back at him with guilt.</p><p>---</p><p>She walked back to her castle in shame, paying no attention to the many dirty looks she got from the Mewmans around her.</p><p>She stared at the dirt road ahead of her and sighed as she crossed the name off her list with her reshapable wand.</p><p>"Welp, 0 successes today and 7 failures," she murmured to herself.</p><p>"Well, there's always tomorrow!" She said with a fake smile.</p><p>She sighed once again, her thoughts swarming around her once again.</p><p>She was snapped out of her thoughts when something smacked her on the side of her head...</p><p>"She's the one that helped the <em>thief</em>!!" A furious Mewman shouted, throwing another tomato at the princess.</p><p>She formed a bright green force field around her and ran off trying to hold herself from crying.</p><p>She tripped over a stump's roots and fall to the dirt ground, hurting her arm in the process.<br/>Her wand tumbled far from her as angry cries and anger erupted behind her.</p><p>She panicked, crawling toward her wand quickly while grunting from the pain from her arm.</p><p>Rotten vegetables and weapons, flew near her, threatening to tear her in pieces.</p><p>
  <b>"Monster!!"</b>
</p><p><em>"Filthy creature</em>,"</p><p>"She doesn't deserve to be a <b><em>princess</em></b>!!"</p><p>She tried to ignore the horrible insults though her mind wouldn't let them leave her alone.</p><p>She clutched her wand tightly and tried to cast a spell to fend them off but was knocked over by a wall of rotten vegetables and food.</p><p>She crumbled to the ground, groaning in pain as the sticky gross mess clung to her outfit.</p><p>"Leave. Her. <b><em>Alone!!!" </em></b>A voice shrieked as the screams of anger turned into screams of terror.</p><p>Fire was set all around the princess, surrounding her like a ring.</p><p>The villagers' houses and their stands were set aflame as well, causing many of them to rush off, desperately trying to set them it off.</p><p>Others were more persistent, and rushed off to slay the morbid creatures.</p><p>Star stared in awe as Marco easily defeated the few Mewmans.</p><p>They rushed off in pain, a few wounds pampering their skin.</p><p>"Thank you," murmured as she slowly got up.</p><p>He replied only with a small smile and nod.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Remember When...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a oneshot inspired by the tweet below bc pain and angst fuels me :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The starry night glimmered, a red tinted moon in sight. <br/>
A little cloud stormed over Marco's head, causing him to shiver.</p><p><b>"Wha- Where are we?"</b> They both said in unison as they scanned their surroundings.</p><p>They were standing in front of Stop n' Slurp, the parking lot deserted and empty other than just one car parked on the side of Stop n' Slurp.</p><p>"Uh, Star? Could you please get this rain cloud to go away?" Marco asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Ohhhh right, totally forgot about that haha..." Star bursted the rain cloud using her hand.</p><p>"I don't understand, why are we here? Aren't we supposed to be at the Blood Moon Ball?"</p><p>"Well, Relicor said that we had to forget the moment we started liking each other..." Marco replied sheepishly, as a faint glow of pink-tinted his nose and cheeks.</p><p>Star was still puzzled.</p><p>"But why here-"</p><p>"Uhh, Star, behind you," Marco interrupted, shooting a shocked look behind her.</p><p>"Ahh Star Butterfly-"</p><p>"LUDO?" They both bursted out.</p><p>"Wait so this must mean-"</p><p>"This was when I/you first came to Earth!!" They both shouted in realization.</p><p>"Uhh-" Ludo puzzledly murmured.</p><p>"What so this means-"</p><p>"Uhhhh-"</p><p>"We liked each other since-"</p><p><b>"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT BUT GET THE WAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDDD!!!" </b>Ludo screeched as his monsters turned their confused faces into ferocious ones.</p><p>Marco instantly jumped in front of Star and beat up the first monster that came close enough for him to attack.</p><p>"Haha! I still remember how surprised I was when I found out you could fight!" Star laughed in remembrance.</p><p>"Hah, well I used to be known as the <em>safe kid</em>" Marco replied back.</p><p>"Don't you mean misunderstood bad boy?" Star smirked.</p><p>"Well technically I'm now your squire," Marco replied while punching another monster in the face.</p><p>"What are they doing?" Ludo whispered puzzledly to Buff Frog.</p><p>Buff Frog simply answered with a nonchalant shrug, both still staring at the two teenagers.</p><p>"Hah, you still had a green belt back then!" Star chuckled, as she shot a beam with her hands to the nearest monsters.</p><p>"HOW IS SHE DOING THAT?!?!?" Ludo screeched in fury and confusion.</p><p>"A green belt with a <em>stripe," </em>Marco corrected<em>.</em></p><p>"I mean you used to use your wand, now you don't even need it!" Marco added in amusement. (<em>Side note: idk if she could use her hands like this in the memory but I'm just gonna go with it for now)</em></p><p><em>"WHAT. IS. HAPPENING???" </em>Ludo screeched as he gripped his head in frustration.</p><p><em>"WHERE'S THE WAND?!?!" </em>He screamed once again.</p><p>"It's not here Ludo," Star nonchalantly answered.</p><p>"You're lying!!!" He screamed and lunged himself at her purse, pouring out all the contents.</p><p>"Oh no! Our Beach Day picture!!" Star gasped, grabbing at it frantically.</p><p>Luckily Marco was able to distract a few monsters so that they wouldn't get Star.</p><p>"Got it!" Star sighed with relief and then glanced back to where Ludo was.</p><p>"What?? WHAT??? WHERE IS IT BUTTERFLY???" Ludo yelled, frantically dumping out piles and piles of junk from Star's bag.</p><p>"It's not here Ludo!!! Aghh!!" Star shouted in frustration.</p><p>"MEGA NARWAL BLASTTT!!!" She blasted all the monsters with a turn of her wrist, sending them groaning onto the hard ground.</p><p>She quickly grabbed her purse from the ground and smirked at Ludo.</p><p>"Want some of this-"</p><p>"NonoNONONONO!" Ludo intercepted in frantic bewilderment and fear.</p><p>"Just leave us alone!!" Ludo cried as he quickly cut a portal and leaped inside, his army quickly shuffling in as well.</p><p>Marco and Star chuckled to themselves.</p><p>"Wow, it's been a while since we've fought Ludo and his army huh?" Marco commented.</p><p>"Yeah and wow, if only I had my powers back then!" Star replied in amusement.</p><p>They both laughed with each other, the joyful sounds echoing in the night.</p><p>"I really missed this," Marco added after a bit of silence.</p><p>"Me too," Star added securing her gaze onto his.</p><p>"At least after all this, the Blood Moon's curse will be broken," Marco added with a small smile.</p><p>Star returned his smile and hugged him tenderly.</p><p>"Wait, if we were transferred here, doesn't that mean we liked each other since the day we first met-"</p><p>The ruby glow on the two diminished just as she finished her sentence.</p><p>The two teenagers were now transferred back to the present.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "What are you doing here?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NMAJOR SPOILERS FOR CLEAVED<br/>I'm sorry if I break your heart even more after this ;; ~ ;;<br/>Just kinda wanted to explore Marco's POV while Star returned back to Mewni and came back <br/>Also please please PLEASE rewatch this scene and pay attention to the little details of their expressions and voices omg <br/>It's just absolutely perfect and just the little details that they put in there for "show don't tell" makes the whole scene really tug on your heartstrings (or break mine if you're like me :'D )<br/>Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Star! We need to go! The portals are closing!"</p><p>Star turned around and faced Moon, Tom, and Eclipsa, all looking panicked as she braced herself for her last encounter with Marco.</p><p>"Star! Ok, <em>what's the plan?"</em> He huffed out, catching Star's attention and grabbing onto her arms keeping her in focus.</p><p>"Uh, you have to go back through the Earth well!" Her voice turning strong and hardened, as to keep a wall of emotions from escaping from inside her.</p><p>"Okay, but <em>what's the plan</em> for seeing each other? T-<em>there's a plan right</em>?" Marco asked again, concern and panic tying into his words.</p><p>"Um, yeah, of course there's a <em>plan</em>!" She hid the truth behind a pained smile, reaching onto Marco's shoulder to reassure him.</p><p>"But, you gotta get going before <em>we get stuck here</em>!" Her pained smile broke as tears welled up in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"Star?"</em>
</p><p>Star hugged onto him with all her might, giving into her flood of emotions. He hugged back, not caring about the increasing pain arising from his painful encounter with the warnicorn.<br/>Waves roared around them, lightning never ceasing from the sky. <br/>Heavy reality made them let go, letting them say goodbye one last time.</p><p>"<em>Goodbye Star</em>," a quote that he said a few times before but still had the same kind of pain etched into it.</p><p>"<em>Bye</em>," was all she could muster out without her voice breaking into a million pieces.</p><p>He ran off toward the Earth well, closing his eyes to keep his tears from falling down.</p><p>"<em>Star</em>!" She wiped her tears away and hurried off toward her mother.</p><p>Marco glanced back one more time as he watched Star and Moon disappear into the cold mucky goop that had once been magic.</p><p>He would be lying if he said he was glad Star could go back home.<br/>He wanted the best for her, yet he couldn't help but feel pained that she'd hide the truth from him.</p><p>
  <b>And leave him.</b>
</p><p>The pain in his stomach intensified, he stopped gazing at the once Mewni well and headed toward the Earth well but alas, it had closed.</p><p>His pain grew and grew and he decided to rest near a cracked crystal, one of the few that wasn't broken into a thousand pieces yet.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep his pain at bay as well as keep himself warm.<br/>The waves kept going on and on but he could feel his hearing dulling as the pain numbed his other senses.</p><p>A scream became audible soon enough, sounding like it came from the sky.</p><p>"The Earth well closed a while ago," a familiar voice greeted her.</p><p>Star's tears grew as she stared at the pile of junk that had once led to her beloved home.</p><p>"But the kid's still here." He added after a second.</p><p>"<em>Star?</em>" He choked out in shock and bewilderment as she hurried over to him, her face flowing with almost the same emotions as him.</p><p>"M-Marco? <em>W-what are you doing here</em>?" She asked, her voice hitched due to her shock and concern.</p><p>"W-well, guess the <em>same thing as you</em>," he answered, with a lighter tone almost with disbelief.</p><p>She gave him a bittersweet smile, her expression softening.</p><p>"So, any idea what happens if we stay here?" He asked after a moment, waves still crashing all around them.</p><p>"Nope, and <em>I don't care," </em>she pulled him into a tight hug, never wanting to let go.</p><p><em>"Because with or without magic..." </em>Her cheek marks started to glow, her gaze solemn and final.</p><p><b><em>"We belong together." </em></b>He finished, his cheek marks starting to glow as well.</p><p>They hugged each other as tight as they could, not caring about the bright glowing lights swirling around them until it separated them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Perfect. (Starco week 5, day 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a lil submission for https://starco-week.tumblr.com/</p><p>Prompt: Awkward dating moments<br/>Enjoy!!<br/>(Oof I'm sorry it got so cheesy hhhh-<br/>Also I'm really not used to writing canon Starco aaaa)</p><p>i miss starco week hhhhhh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I open...my eyes yet??" She impatiently huffed, her legs growing weary as she continued climbing up the stairs.</p><p>"You know how...hard it is...for me now that t-the...magic is gone," she added, panting more and more as each step went on.</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll all be worth it," Marco answered, barely panting at all compared to Star.</p><p>"Alright...whatever...you say...Diaz," she huffed back at him, a small smile growing on her lips as she imagined the possibilities.</p><p>After a lot more huffing and puffing, they finally reached their destination.</p><p>"Tada!" Marco lifted his hands off her eyes and added little jazz hands for extra flare.</p><p>She gasped with delight, it was...</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Perfect.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>There was a small little picnic blanket under a brightly lit tree, it's lanterns glowing beautifully on its many branches. A picnic basket sat to the side of the small candlelight on the middle of the blanket. The sky had just turned a dark shade of midnight purple, orange and yellow streaks melting into the sky like the Northern lights.</p><p>"Awww, Marco..." She leaned in to kiss him on the nose when...</p><p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p><p>Star and Marco whipped around, facing the source of the sound.</p><p>"Starfan13?!" They both shouted in unison, their faces turning into bright red tomatoes.</p><p>She giggled uncontrollably and snapped a few more pictures before running off.</p><p>When they both made sure she was out of sight, they sat down on the picnic blanket, opening the basket to find...</p><p>"Nachos!!" She exclaimed with joy, her eyes twinkling like stars.</p><p>"Yep! Made by the one and only," Marco smoothly added with pizazz.</p><p>"Oh, you~" Star booped him on the nose, giggling as he blushed uncontrollably.</p><p>
  <em>Clang!</em>
</p><p>Star and Marco jumped in their seats, as they turned to see who it was this time.</p><p>"Oops," a very familiar voice gasped out as they reached over to retrieve his fallen can of paint.</p><p>"Dad?!" Marco exclaimed, getting up from the blanket.</p><p>"Oh sorry mijo, I just had to, I know how important this date is to you two and I had to keep a record of it somehow right?" He sheepishly replied, rubbing his hand behind his neck.</p><p>Marco sighed in defeat.</p><p>"I'm sorry about all this Star, I was really hoping we could have a great, perfect night together but it looks like we won't be getting that with everyone around like this."</p><p>Star chuckled at his apology, "Marco why are you apologizing?"</p><p>"Because this was supposed to be perfect and it's not-"</p><p>He was stopped short with a little kiss on the lips, his eyes growing wide in realization before returning the gesture.</p><p>Star broke the kiss after a moment and replied with sincerity glowing in her eyes.</p><p>"Marco, everything is already perfect, I mean, what more do we need?"</p><p>"I dunno, I just-"</p><p>"We have each other and that's more than I could ever ask for." She finished replacing his guilt with glee.</p><p>"Hah, that was <em>so</em> cheesy wasn't it?" She added after a moment, turning her face away and twirling her lose strand of hair to try to hide her blushing.</p><p>Marco laughed, a bright sound of relief as he pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Yep, but it's <em>perfect</em> to me," he replied as a string of coos and awws erupted from around them.</p><p>"Ponyhead?!" Star gasped out, noticing a blinking light in the midst of the dark night.</p><p>Seahorse appeared behind it waving his fin with a sheepish smile.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here??" Star asked, noticing almost all her family and friends hiding around them, either in bushes or in the trees.</p><p>"Gurl! Do you have any idea how many followers you guys have?!" Ponyhead bursted in excitement.</p><p>"Uh no-"</p><p>"You guys are the talk of the <em>town</em>!!" She answered back, her eyes practically bursting out of her skull.</p><p>"And once this livestream is out you guys will probably be like celebrities," Janna added nonchalantly.</p><p>Star and Marco looked each other quizzically before bursting out in a fit of laughter, not even caring about the several snaps of camera or the sounds of sobbing parents but just on the fact that they were there, together.</p><p>And that was the most <b><em>perfect</em></b> thing of all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Not what you deserve. (Starco week 5, day 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Bad Boy x Princess AU<br/>Gosh I love this AU so much aaaa<br/>I thought it'd be interesting to see Princess Star get hurt this time instead of Bad Boy Marco<br/>(And did I just sneak a Httyd reference in there? <br/>Yes, yes I did)<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now Princess, you really shouldn't get so worked up because of me," Marco dabbed a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol onto the Princess's bruise.</p><p>She flinched as soon as the cotton touched her skin, even with her efforts to make it seem that her injuries weren't that bad.</p><p>"I mean, I know just how <em>irresistible</em> I am, but this was honestly just stupid," She ignored his cocky remark and just turned away.</p><p>"I'm just tired of seeing them throwing you around like you're a piece of garbage," she muttered to herself, picking off dirt and twigs from her incredibly disheveled hair, partly to clean herself up, and partly to distract herself from the burning pain in her leg.</p><p>Marco's gaze softened as he got a wet damp towel and whipped off the dirt and dust from her face.</p><p>"You know, they aren't wrong about me, I'm not a piece of fine China like <em>you</em>," he replied after a moment.</p><p>"But you're not <em>garbage</em>," she argued back.</p><p>"Oh really? Tell me one thing that shows that I'm not what they say," his gaze hardening again, looking the Princess straight in the eyes.</p><p>"What you're doing right now," was all she replied to make him sigh in defeat.</p><p>"Whatever. But what you did tonight was stupid and you better promise me that you'll never do something like this again." He wrapped her bruise with a few extra layers of bandages just for extra measure.</p><p>"I will only promise if they stop hurting you," she bluntly replied, her gaze unfaltering.</p><p>He sighed once again, they both knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.</p><p>"But them beating you up because of me..." His fist grew so tight that she could see his knuckles growing white.</p><p>She sighed as well, "Now you know how I feel,"</p><p>He glared at her, "Darn, I hate it when you're right," her muttered to himself.</p><p>She smirked, winning these battles with her wits was something she was great at.</p><p>Just as she turned to leave, he punched her in the arm.</p><p><em>"That's</em> for getting yourself hurt because of me,"</p><p>"Oh alright, so you're not even going to acknowledge the fact that I-"</p><p>She quickly cut off with a small kiss on the lips, instantly distracting her from her train of thought.</p><p>"And that's...for <em>everything else,</em>" he replied back, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.</p><p>Her cheeks grew aflame as well, and all she could muster out was a small "<em>You're welcome</em>."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Right where they Belonged. (Starco week 5, Day 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Pillow Talk<br/>Will include spoilers for Cleaved and season 4 so watch out!<br/>I'd like to think Star and Marco would have a bunch of sleepovers with each other since they're so used to sleeping near each other <br/>And boom<br/>Friendship Thursdays becameee<br/>Sleepover Sundays! (Doesn't have much of a ring to it but it's oK-)<br/>Also, their parents were kinda suspicious and skeptical but Eclipsa convinced them lmao<br/>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Marco? You still awake?" she sat up from her sleeping bag, the cold air embracing her immediately.</p><p>He stifled his groan, "Well, <em>now</em> I am,"</p><p>"Sorry, it's just...I can't sleep again," she smoothed out the tangled strands from her hair, biting her lip in embarrassment.  </p><p>"Come here," he sighed, scooting over so she could lay right next time him.</p><p>She crawled onto the warm side of the bed where he had just laid before and snuggling into his arms, relaxing in the warmth and fact that they were right where they belonged.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Together.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Though, she couldn't help but wonder...</p><p>"Marco?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Do you think what I did..."</p><p>"Destroying all the magic I mean, was that...<em>the right thing to do?</em>"</p><p>He took a moment to answer, either because he was groggy from the tiring day or he had to really ponder for the answer I don't know but all he answered was,</p><p>
  <em>"You did what you had to do."</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, everyone seems to keep saying that but...did I really?" she replied back, not completely satisfied with his words.</p><p>"I know Mina and her soldiers were really strong but maybe if I stopped her before all of this happened, maybe-"</p><p>He pulled her tighter into their embrace, stopping her from going loose with her train of thought. A small tear trickled down her skin and she closed her eyes shut before more could escape.</p><p>"There wasn't anything that you could've done to stop her without causing even more damage, you did what was best; taking all that power away from them before even more harm could be done."</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Besides, in the end, everything turned out alright! And everything and everyone was put back exactly where they <em>belonged</em>."</p><p>He hugged her even tighter, melting away her ever-growing worries.</p><p>"I guess you're right," she answered back after a moment.</p><p>"Of course I am, now let's get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," he gently reminded her as she yawned quietly in his arms.</p><p>"Goodnight <em>Marco</em>,"</p><p>"Goodnight <em>Star</em>,"</p><p>
  <b>Bonus:</b>
</p><p>"Star?! What is the meaning of this?!" Moon burst out at the sight of the two teenagers, tangled up in each others' arms.</p><p>"MOM?!?!" They both, in perfect unison, jumped out of bed, their flustered faces turning aflame.</p><p>"Oh don't worry Moon, they're just doing a little cuddling, nothing <em>scandalous,</em>" Eclipsa appeared at the scene, pushing Moon into the hallway, winking at Star and Marco before going off.</p><p>"But-" she tried pushing her way back to Marco's room but failed with no avail.</p><p>"Now, now, don't we have citizens to help?" <em>(I'd like to think Star and Marco and their families decided to help everyone adjust since they were already comfortable with both dimensions)</em> Eclipsa reminded her, helping by keeping her distracted while the two dumbstruck teens bungled their way out of the room, hoping they could just change and act as if nothing had ever happened.</p><p>"Yes but-"</p><p>"Then let's get right to work!" she pushed her even harder, leading her into the dining room where Angie and Rafael were waiting.</p><p>"What's all this fuss about?" Angie asked sweetly, completely oblivious to what was going on.</p><p>Moon groaned as she rubbed her temples.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Old Youthful. (Starco week 5, day 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Road Trip<br/>Aaaaaa when I saw this prompt I immediately thought of the episode "Camping Trip" aw man I miss the good old days qwq<br/>(Btw I'm gonna skip day 5 since I'm not sure what to do for that one ^^; )<br/>Also I have like no experience with camping since I have no life so I'm sorry if this is incredibly inaccurate ; u ;<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marcooooo," Star groaned as she kicked her legs up and down from the edge of the sofa.</p><p>"I'm boorreedddd,"</p><p>"Mhmm," was all Marco replied with as he played around with Mariposa.</p><p>The little baby giggled and clapped her hands as he retold the story of the fateful day when he and Star became friends.</p><p>"And then the big bad Ludo came and said give me the wand!!" He growled, pretending to be scary while Mariposa just continued giggling and squealing.</p><p>"And then Star and I were like no way!! And we totally scared him away!" He puffed his chest out proudly and Star couldn't help but giggle.</p><p>"Marco, what are we gonna do today? Mom and dad are busy and we don't have anything to doooo!" She complained again.</p><p>"Hey guys," a voice nonchalantly called from behind Marco.</p><p>"wHAUGH-" Marco tumbled to the ground, frightened by the familiar but sudden sound.</p><p>"Janna?! How did you even get in here?!" He bursted out in shock.</p><p>"I still got your house keys duh," she replied slyly, fishing out his keys and his Russian blue wallet.</p><p>"JANNA BANANAAAA!!!" Star pounced onto Janna wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>"And me too," Tom smoothly said, approaching Mariposa.</p><p>"Oh hey, Tom!" Marco greeted, relieved to see him since it'd been so long.</p><p>"Awwww she's such a cutie," Tom held up Mariposa as she waved her arms in joy.</p><p>"Looks like you two have been busy-"</p><p>"ANYWAYS" Marco interrupted quickly before Tom could turn their cheeks any brighter.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, Star thinking just the same thing.</p><p>"Oh yeah, we were just bored-" Janna was cut off by an excited and shocked Star.</p><p>Star gasped, "ME TOO!!" </p><p>"I've been trying to think of something to do all day but I can't think of anything!!" She complained once again.</p><p>"Then why don't we all do something together?" Tom suggested, still busy cooing at the little newborn.</p><p>"Sure," they both agreed in unison as Eclipsa almost instantly appeared, her head sticking through the doorway.</p><p>"Am I interrupting you guys?" She asked gently.</p><p>"Oh no, don't worry Eclipsa, we're just thinking about doing something together cause we're reeeaaaalllyyy bored," Star replied.</p><p>"Ah well I was just about to ask if Mariposa would like to have a play date with Meteora," she suggested, the name instantly causing Mariposa to giggle and squeal in excitement.</p><p>"That sounds perfect!" Star clapped her hands together, already jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>"And I was thinking that maybe we could all go on a trip somewhere?" Tom suggested, the plan tying together very nicely.</p><p>"Well, I don't mind taking care of the babies while you guys are gone, how long will the trip be though?" Eclipsa asked.</p><p>"Hmmm what do you guys think?" Star asked as they all shrugged.</p><p>Except for Marco.</p><p>He was already filing out Mariposa's daily routine and the supplies she'd need.</p><p>"Hey, Marco? How many days are we gonna go for the trip?" Star asked as Marco continued scribbling in the small notebook.</p><p>"Um...a week I guess?" He replied unsure about his answer.</p><p>"Yeah ok," Janna agreed.</p><p>"Sure," Tom added.</p><p>"Alright! A week it is!" Star clapped her hands together again in excitement.</p><p>"That should be fine for me-Marco are you sure she needs this much stuff for just a week?" Eclipsa was dumbfounded by the number of baby supplies there were in the bags.</p><p>"Yeah, Marco I think that's enough-" Star was suddenly cut off by a very anxious Marco.</p><p>"But what if you lose one of the bags? And you can't get more? And what if the store's closed? And-" Marco rambled on and on before being stopped by Star.</p><p>"Marco, you worry too much," she said bluntly.</p><p>"Yeah you're right," he sighed, letting his train of thought go.</p><p>"Let's just go and take a break! Go somewhere that's amazing!" Star exclaimed, Marco perking up a bit at the idea.</p><p>"You know I might have an idea for the perfect place,"</p><p>---</p><p>"Star...please.....never...drive in the front seat...again..." Marco mumbled out holding onto the bark of a tree to steady himself so he wouldn't puke.</p><p>"Yeah Star I think it's better off if you just stay in the back," Janna agreed, slowly stepping out of the car.</p><p>Tom was still in the back seat, his fingers gripping the seat cushions so hard that they ripped.</p><p>"Heh heh, sorry guys," Star sheepishly apologized.</p><p>"So what are we doing in this place anyways?" Janna asked after gaining her balance again.</p><p>"We're gonna see Old Youthful!" Star replied cheerfully.</p><p>"Wait didn't that stop erupting like, last year?" Janna asked quizzically as Tom crawled his way out of the car.</p><p>"Yeah apparently they were lying about that," Marco replied, getting his map out.</p><p>"Well~ At least we can see it again! Last time we went here my dad traveled 50 miles in 5 minutes to get there before it erupted!" Star recalled, sighing as she remembered the good times.</p><p>"And remember when he fell into the geyser?" Marco asked, chuckling a bit.</p><p>"Oh yeahh, I remember that," Star reminisced about her past chuckling a bit as well.</p><p>"So what should we do first?" Tom asked, holding onto the door handle for support.</p><p>"Hmm let's get our camps set up first, then we'll go fishing and later see the geyser," Marco responded, getting the supplies out.</p><p>---</p><p>"So first you have to unfold the tent," he said, his face covered by the guide book.</p><p>"Okay," Tom replied, searching for the zipper to help open the tent bag.</p><p>"Next, you just lift the flaps on the side up and, voliá! It's done!" Marco exclaimed as he closed the book with a thump.</p><p>"Uh, I'm pretty sure this isn't how it's supposed to look like," Tom replied, tangled up in the bag for the tent and the tent itself.</p><p>His hands and legs were awkwardly placed in odd positions due to the strings and the many tent folds. A small flame licked the edge of a piece of a metal pipe, covered by a tent fold.</p><p>Marco stared at him, dumbfounded by the situation.</p><p>"We got camp sticks!!" Star exclaimed, running straight toward the camp at full speed.</p><p>"They're called campfire wood Star," Marco bluntly replied.</p><p>"Whatever these things are, I got them!" Star threw back at him, putting the sticks and twigs into a pile.</p><p>"Hey, Janna! You need any help?" Star called out from behind her.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good, just tryin' to get this stick from a bearrr," Janna grunted, pulling with all her might, trying to pull the branch from the bear's jaws.</p><p>"Bear?!" They both shouted in unison, quickly rushing off to see if she was ok.</p><p>"H-Hey guys! Wait up!" Tom called, trying to move in his awkward position but being only able to jump a few inches.</p><p>"Oh, phew, it's just a baby bear," Marco sighed with relief, whipping the sweat off his face.</p><p>"Yeah, a stupid baby bear that keeps stealing all my sticks," Janna explained, pulling even harder.</p><p>"This was my last one!" Janna complained, her grip tightening enough that the branch slipped out of the little bear's jaws.</p><p>"Yess!" Janna rejoiced, but Star and Marco weren't so happy when they noticed a growling sound coming from behind them.</p><p>They slowly turned around, facing a very angry looking mama bear.</p><p>"Run..." Was all Marco managed to mumble out.</p><p>---</p><p>"So we missed the geyser again huh?" Star whispered into the darkness, the others fast asleep from their tiring day.</p><p>"I guess so," Marco mumbled out, barely keeping himself awake.</p><p>"And the fishing," she added.</p><p>"But at least the stars are beautiful," she stated after a moment.</p><p>"Yeah <em>you</em> are," Marco replied before dozing off.</p><p>Star blushed, "You're such a dork,"</p><p>The dark night sky twinkled and sparkled as the moon grew brighter and the teens slept tighter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Order up! (Starco week 5, day 7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: AU of choice<br/>Here's the classic coffee shop au :3<br/>i love this au so much ;;<br/>It's a continuation of the chapter "Star and Marco's Cafe" btw<br/>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Order number 667 for Kelly!" Star called out, placing a cappuccino with a picture of a sword in the middle of the cream on the counter.</p><p>"Wow, you guys are doing pretty well with our café huh?" Kelly marveled, glancing around the whole café amazed by the number of customers. </p><p>"Yep!" Star cheerfully replied, hurrying off to finish another order.</p><p>"Tell Tad thanks by the way! If you guys hadn't given us your café we wouldn't have gotten such great sales!" Star added, spraying fluffy whipped cream over a piece of toast.</p><p>Kelly pouted and crossed her arms, "<em>You</em> can tell him yourself but I am <b>not</b> talking to him,"</p><p>Before Star could reply, Marco called from the kitchen.</p><p>"Star! Ponyhead broke the blender!" Marco yelled, sparking a loud outburst.</p><p>"WELL I'M SORRY IF THAT THING KEEPS EXPLODING AND RUINING MY MAKEUP!!!"</p><p>"You forgot to put the lid!!" Marco retorted back.</p><p>"IT'S HARD TO REMEMBER OK?!?"</p><p>Star sighed in annoyance.</p><p>It was honestly a miracle that Ponyhead wasn't fired yet.<br/><br/>"Hold on for a moment Kelly," </p><p>"I'm coming!!" Star yelled back.</p><p>---</p><p>"Thank goodness we've been making a lot of money or else I don't think we'd ever be able to replace all the stuff that Ponyhead broke," Marco said, cleaning up the last bit of juice from the counter.</p><p>"Hah, yeah," Star replied, peering over to a very pouty and annoyed Ponyhead.</p><p>"Yeah, and it's a miracle that Earth Turd even became your boyfriend like, gurl? Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked quizzically, eying a very flustered Marco scrubbing a little too quickly on the counter.</p><p>"Yes Ponyhead, I'm sure," Star's face was red as well but she was able to ignore her little remark a bit better than him.</p><p>Having known Ponyhead's antics for several years came in handy at times like this.</p><p>"Thanks for coming by to check, by the way, Kelly!" Star changed the subject quickly, hoping for Ponyhead to stop teasing them constantly.</p><p>"Hey, it's no problem," Kelly replied, sipping her cappuccino.</p><p>"Wow, this stuff is <b><em>good, </em></b>what's your secret ingredient?" Kelly's eyes glowed like stars when she tasted the delicious beverage.</p><p>"A true chef never reveals her secret ingredients," Star replied, flipping her hair with dramatic flair.</p><p>"Obviously, she's just used magic to spice it up," Marco answered, flashing a playful grin at Star.</p><p>"Oh, you!" Star hit him in the arm, knocking his chef hat right off.</p><p>Kelly sighed, adoring how they could have such a strong relationship with each other. <br/>What she'd give to have that with someone...</p><p>"Hey," a nonchalant voice called from the doorway, a demon Prince walking by her side.</p><p>"Oh hey, Janna!" Star excited bounced over to the cashier.</p><p>"The usual?"</p><p>"Yep," Janna replied.</p><p>"Okay~ And how about you, Tom?" She asked.</p><p>Tom was absolutely dumbstruck by the number of choices on the menu.</p><p>"Well...I am feeling pretty adventurous today...I'll have a...Sugarito? And a plain dark roast coffee." He replied after a moment.</p><p>"Ok! Extra sugar on the Sugarito?" Star asked, keying in the orders.</p><p>"Uhh, sure??" Tom replied, hoping for the best.</p><p>"Ok! That leads up to... $6.50!" She handed the receipt to them.</p><p>"What?? That's so cheap!" Tom gasped as Janna slid her $2 bill on the counter.</p><p>"You guys get the friend discount," Star whispered with a wink.</p><p>"Nice," was all Janna replied with.</p><p>"Ditto," Tom agreed.</p><p>---</p><p>"Hey, Starfan13?? You doing ok?" Marco asked with genuine concern as he peered at the passed out girl from the counter.</p><p>"Must...try...more...DRINKS!!!" She answered before passing out onto the table again.</p><p>"Hey Star? Maybe you should lessen the sugar in your drinks," Marco said, gesturing at the poor girl.</p><p>"Yeahhh...that's a good idea," Star replied, a sheepish smile growing on her lips.</p><p>---</p><p>"Phew! Another day done huh?" Star said, turning the sign over so it said, "Closed".</p><p>"Yup, and we only burnt 8 toasts and broke one blender! That's a new record!" Marco added, gaining a groan from Ponyhead.</p><p>"Next time I'll choose a job with less Earth Turds and evil machines," she mumbled to herself.</p><p>"How long do you think we can keep this up?" Star asked as they walked home, hand in hand, the bright sunset fading into the dark night in the background.</p><p>"Well at least until college? Or whenever your parents tell you to come back to Mewni to rule I guess," his eyes became a little downcast at the thought.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry! We still got time! So let's make the best of it!" Star replied cheerfully, causing Marco to grin a bit too.</p><p>"Ugh, you guys are the cheesiest," Ponyhead butted in, floating straight through the both of them.</p><p>All they did was chuckle to themselves.</p><p>"Haha, I guess we are." Star replied with a smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Flight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is an au where Star is a monster and Marco is a demon (which was created by StarryEyedButterfly on tumblr I think, please correct me if I'm wrong) <br/>This is kinda like a 2nd part to "We're both Monsters"<br/>I love this au so much aaa please check out her artwork!! Link here: https://starryeyedbfly.tumblr.com/<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure about this?" Her wings grew tense as a light breeze drifted past them, almost causing her to stumble backwards.</p><p>"What's the use of going through that whole Mewberty fiasco and not being able to use your wings?" He answered with a twinge of annoyance.</p><p>"Besides, flying is like my second instinct now," he added proudly as he puffed up his chest.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and stared down from the cliff.<br/>
The light breeze became colder and more powerful as the sun disappeared into the horizon, a beautiful sunset glowing behind her.</p><p>She kept telling herself that things would be fine and that Marco was definitely a good teacher for this kind of thing.</p><p>And it worked.</p><p>Well, before her eyes saw exactly how far it was from the cliff to the ground.</p><p>Then her legs gave out.</p><p>And she oh-so-gracefully stumbled backward onto the ground.</p><p>Marco sighed, running his palm over his face.</p><p>"It's not that bad I assure you," he groaned.</p><p>Star's breathing grew and grew just by the thought of flying but she sighed and calmed herself down.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"I can do this."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She stretched out her wings and steadied herself as the wind blew by her.</p><p>"I'm ready," she called out.</p><p>"Ok, the first step is to get a good distance from the edge of the cliff so you can get a running start,"</p><p>She ran back until the edge was covered from her view.</p><p>"Now run as fast as you can and just before you reach the edge, jump and spread your wings and flap forwards,"</p><p>She sucked in a deep breath.</p><p>She braced herself and took off, letting her mind forget everything but on the steps and the adrenaline.</p><p>Then just before she'd reach the edge, she leaped into the air, her wings spread out, flapping as quickly as possible to keep herself airborne.</p><p>"I-I'm doing it!" She huffed out in joy, her eyes tearful.</p><p>"Good! Just remember to flap your wings at the same time!" He yelled out.</p><p>"Ok, I wi-"</p><p>Just then, a big breeze disturbed her balance, sending her flailing in all directions to the ground.</p><p>"HELP!!!" She panicked as she noticed how close she was to the ground.</p><p>"IM COMING!!!" He screamed out rushing to try to save her.</p><p>He sprang off into the air, his arms outstretched, hoping to catch her before she fell.</p><p>They collided, rolling and tumbling on the ground until they finally stopped, both exhausted and out of breath.</p><p>"O-okay, that's e-enough flying lessons f-for today," Marco huffed out in exhaustion.</p><p>"A-agreed," she replied.</p><p>They got off each other and brushed off the dirt and grass from their clothes.</p><p>"Well, that was a disaster," Star sighed in disappointment, her eyes fleeing away from Marco's.</p><p>Marco hesitated, "Well...this was just your first try, and these kinds of things take practice!"</p><p>"I mean, unless you're like me," he added with a smirk.</p><p><em>"Sure," </em>She chuckled and punched him lightly.</p><p>After a few moments of awkward silence between them, she added, "Thanks for teaching me today,"</p><p>"Even if it didn't go so well," she had just a twinge of blush on her cheeks but now they were much brighter.</p><p>He looked away, unable to meet her gaze without blushing even more.</p><p>"Don't mention it,"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. A little help please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah I love the coffee shop au ; u ;<br/>It's just so much fun to work with!<br/>Anyways, I thought it'd be interesting to combine it with canon and have them make the café for monsters, Mewmans, and humans so they'd all feel welcome and more connected :D<br/>Another continuation to the previous fics with this one but set in a more canon au <br/>Also Kelly and Tad aren't separated in their dimensions cause I'm still lowkey salty that happened but yaknow-<br/>Also this is extremely messy I'm sorry ^^;<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow, when you guys said that this place was packed...you meant it," Kelly stared dumbfoundedly at the scene before her, a bustling line of customers waiting for their orders.</p><p>"Yeah ever since Mewni and Earth came together there's been so many new customers and it'd be nice if you'd helped us!" Star hastily called over as she threw an apron at Kelly.</p><p>She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"</p><p>---</p><p>"It's such a relief to not hear the blender breaking or the toaster on fire again," Marco sighed as he mixed up hot cocoa.</p><p>"Ponyhead decided to quit after hearing there'd be more customers," Star filled in, gaining an unsurprised look from Kelly.</p><p>"So we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Star added, cleaning her hands with a damp cloth.</p><p>"If you want I can ask Jorby to join us, not sure if he'd be the best at this job but we could try," Kelly replied, drizzling caramel over the whipped cream on the toast.</p><p>Marco gazed at the long line ahead of them, almost going out the doorway.</p><p>"That'd be very much appreciated," he sighed.</p><p>---</p><p>"Janna! Tom! Jorby! Thanks for coming!" Star called over from the counter as she threw more aprons at them.</p><p>"We got another spill over here!" Kelly called, trying to clean the table before the drink dripped onto the floor.</p><p>"Ok, two Sugaritos, one large pie, and a Raspberry Ribbon shake!" Marco called, flailing the order as he went into the kitchen.</p><p>---</p><p>"Moon, dear, you never told me how fun it is to make these things!" Eclipsa kneaded the dough, chuckling at Meteora trying to eat it.</p><p>"No darling, it needs to be baked first," she gently told her, grabbing it away from her mouth.</p><p>"Ah yes, I was quite good at making these when I was younger, mostly due to my mother," she gave her a sweet smile, remembering the good o' days.</p><p>"Though, now without magic, it's a bit, rather difficult but my mother had other methods of making pies," she chuckled, the memories floating around her.</p><p>"Awww, that sounds lovely!" Eclipsa added, cooing at Meteora as she fumbled around with a piece of dough.</p><p>"We need another large pie!" Marco bursted into the room, starting the two mothers.</p><p>"But we're running out of ingredients!" Moon replied exasperatedly.</p><p>"And the oven broke down again," Eclipsa added bleakly.</p><p>Marco shouted in exasperation, pulling on his eyelids.</p><p>"Don't worry! I asked everyone we know for help! And Tom has fire powers! He can bake the pies!" Star replied as she dragged Marco out to see everyone.</p><p>"Huh, looks like you need help now, good thing I have experience from Britta's Tacos," Sensei said, crossing his arms with mild annoyance.</p><p>"I did miss working there a bit," Oskar added with a nonchalant shrug.</p><p>"Alright, we got 45 orders to make let's go people!!!" Star shouted, throwing out aprons like her life depended on it.</p><p>---</p><p>"Starfan13 stop drinking the drinks!!" Marco complained, the girl looking sick from all the sugar.</p><p>"Can't...help...too...good," she replied weakly before passing out.</p><p>"Girl down, girl down!" Kelly, Jackie, and Chloé rushed over to help her out.</p><p>"How are the pies going guys?" Star asked peaking into the kitchen where Janna and Tom were.</p><p>"Good! We only burnt one of them this time," Tom replied cheerfully.</p><p>"Yeah, I tried to eat a piece and almost got burnt," Janna bluntly admitted.</p><p>"Well good work you guys!" Star added after a moment.</p><p>---</p><p>"Buff Frog! Thank you so much for coming! I have no idea why we have so many customers today but we need your help!!" Star tackled him in a huge hug and passed out the aprons to his children.</p><p>"It no problem, Buff Frog and Buff babies will do as much as we can," Buff Frog replied, smiling with confidence.</p><p>"And plus, I've always wanted to work with you guys at this place! There's so many items on the menu! How did you come up with all of them??" Katrina excitedly added.</p><p>"Sorry, Katrina but I'll have to answer you later!" Star hurried off after hearing a scream in the kitchen, shoving the aprons into Buff Frog's arms.</p><p>---</p><p>"Ok, Kelly, you work on taking the orders!" Star ordered.</p><p>"You got it gurl!"</p><p>"Marco, you announce them, Tom, Janna, you work on baking those pies, Moon, Eclipsa, Meteora, you guys keep making those pies, Jackie, Chloé, you work on the drinks, Sensei, Oskar, you guys work on the food! And Jorby you make sure no one steals our money." Star ordered, out of breath at the end.</p><p>"And what will we do?" Buff Frog asked.</p><p>"You guys make sure this place is squeaky clean and that no fires are happening," Star replied, pointing at the dirty tables and the kitchen with smoke spewing out.</p><p>"You got it!" Katrina saluted with a bright smile.</p><p>"Wait, but then what are you going then?" Marco asked puzzledly.</p><p>"Uh noduh, I'm making sure everything's under control," Star answered bluntly.</p><p>"Alright we got 2 hours and 45 minutes until closing time, let's go!!" She shouted out everyone rushing to get the job done.</p><p>---</p><p>"Alright, order #650 for Ludo and Dennis, a sparkling raspberry iced tea and a cappuccino!" Marco called out, Jackie and Chloé nodding and making the two drinks.</p><p>"Order #651 for Justin, three Sugaritos!" Marco called out to Sensei and Oskar, the former unsure about the odd recipe.</p><p>"Uhh, Marco you sure this is the right ingredients?" Sensei asked quizzically, squinting at the list.</p><p>"Star made them, don't question it," He simply answered.</p><p>Sensei just shrugged and started making the burritos alongside Oskar. </p><p>---</p><p>"Order #667 for...ugh the Pie King, 4 pies please!" Marco groaned at the name and walked off into the kitchen.</p><p>"Pie King?? What are you doing here?" Star asked, suspicious about his intentions.</p><p>"Oh nothing, nothing, just wanted to see just how <em>well</em> your little café is doing," he answered with just a touch of jealousy in his voice.</p><p>"Riiiight, and you do realize we're not buying this right?" Star added, Jorby growling right next to her.</p><p><em>"I've been sparring all my life, you don't want to get into a fight with me."</em> Jorby growled, locking a deadly stare with him.</p><p>"Y-You know what? I'll just s-sit over there, uh near the d-door," he said, nervously chuckling and sweating profusely.</p><p>"Nice job," Star fist bumped Jorby as he continued glaring at the Pie King.</p><p>---</p><p>"How are the pies going?" Marco peaked into the kitchen, Tom summoning demonic spells to help bake the pie quicker.</p><p>Janna simply just played on her phone, barely even glancing at Marco.</p><p>Moon and Eclipsa had already finished 2 pies and we're making 2 more while Meteora climbed on the ceiling, playing with the water sprinkler.</p><p>"Oh, hey Marco, we got one pie down, just 3 more to go," Tom answered while the other were caught up in a conversation or on their phone.</p><p>"Ah, keep up the good work!"</p><p>---</p><p>"Katrina! Full spill up ahead!" Buff Frog shouted, pointing at the cup that was on the verge of falling.</p><p>"Not on my watch," Katrina whispered as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>She leaped from table to table, sliding under a few legs and quickly...</p><p>Grabbed the cup just before it hit the ground.</p><p>"Phew, at least this one wasn't opened yet," Katrina wiped off her sweat and placed the cup neatly on the table.</p><p>"Thank you young uh, lady," the Mewman said.</p><p>"You're welcome!" Katrina brightly beamed.</p><p>"Anya! Boris! Katrina! A sugar spill!" Buff Frog called.</p><p>"Again??" Katrina groaned, grabbing the mop and the brooms.</p><p>---</p><p>"Alright, guys that was our last customer!! We are done!!!" Kelly shouted with relief before passing out on the counter.</p><p>The rest of them were likewise.</p><p>---</p><p>"Woah guys we made 6,500 dollars today!! That's a new record!" Marco gasped, showing the amount of cash overflowing from the cashiers.</p><p>"Ok well I'm gonna need 10% of that for the amount I worked today," Janna nonchalantly said, holding out her hands, waiting for the papers to fall right in.</p><p>"What?! No! Janna, you barely did anything today!" Marco shouted, staring at her incredulously as he hid the money out of her sight.</p><p>"Making sure pies don't burn are hard dude," she bluntly stated, crossing her arms.</p><p>---</p><p>"You know what, I think we work pretty well together," Star said after closing the door.</p><p>"Yeah, this is the most we've ever made in a while!" Marco excitedly added.</p><p>"And even though we've come from so many different backgrounds and places, we can all still work together," Eclipsa agreed.</p><p>"And it was fun!" Katrina added, with a bright smile.</p><p>"Well except when there were sugar spills," she groaned at the thought of the sugary mess.</p><p>"Maybe we could all start working here, together?" Star suggested, everyone hesitantly nodding or hoping with bright eyes and wide smiles.</p><p>"Sure, why not, buff babies need to learn how to work anyways. Why not start here, together, work as a family?" Buff Frog finally broke the silence triggering a loud squeal from Katrina and a hug from Star.</p><p>"Well I need the money so," Sensei agreed as Oskar nodded beside him.</p><p>"Je pense que c'est une excellente idée!" Chloé agreed, everyone turning their head in her direction in confusion.</p><p>"She said she thinks a great idea," Jackie translated with a smile.</p><p>"Well, if you really need this much help, then I'd happy to lend a hand," Moon added with a soft smile.</p><p>"Well, you guys <em>will </em>need an oven for now so it's not like I have much of a choice," Tom answered with a smirk.</p><p>Janna shrugged nonchalantly,</p><p>"I'm just here for the free food and money,"</p><p>"What about you Kelly?" Star turned to her green-haired friend who had been mysteriously quiet for a while now.</p><p>"You know, after Tad and I broke up and closed this café...I never thought it'd ever open again," her eyes were starting to fill with tears as she gazed at everyone with a full heart.</p><p>"But...I was wrong,"</p><p>"And now, all of us have been united together because of this little shop that was once torn up by the two of us..."</p><p>After a long pause, she finished her speech.</p><p>
  <b>"I guess the best thing to do </b>
  <b>
    <em>is </em>
  </b>
  <b>to rewrite it."</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. What is Lost.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a painful au where Star worked for Eclipsa and had to escape with Meteora after Mina attacked the kingdom ;;;<br/>feel free to ask about it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words echoed in her mind.<br/><br/><em>"P-please Star, just keep her safe..."<br/><br/>"Make sure nothing h-happens to her-"<br/></em><br/>She shut her eyes.<br/>She can't let anything break her down now.<br/>She needed to keep going.<br/><br/>Before they got to her too.<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>"Star dear, we really don't deserve to have you here." Eclipsa sweetly praised, putting her hand on top of hers.<br/><br/>"You've helped us so much and I don't think I would've ever seen my family again without your help." tears started welling up in her eyes as she continued.<br/><br/>"Well, I'm just trying to give monsters the justice they deserve after so many years of unfair treatment!" Star offered brightly, hugging Eclipsa and helping to comfort her.<br/><br/>"And you deserved this from the start," Star pulled away, tears now in her eyes.<br/><br/>"It was finally time for you to get what you should've had a long time ago." she added<br/><br/>"Thank you so much, dear."<br/><br/>"If you ever need-"</p><p><b>CRASH</b><br/><br/>"Well helloooo there monster smoochers! Prepare to meet your <b><em>demise!</em></b> "</p><p><b>"ahaHAHAHA!!!"</b><br/><br/>"Star! Get everyone out of here at once!"<br/><br/>"But what about you-"<br/><br/>"Don't worry about me right now, what matters is getting everyone to safety."<br/><br/>"I'll meet you all in the magic sanctuary." she dashed off into the smoke, beams of purple and red clashing against each other.  </p><p>---</p><p>She didn't believe it.<br/><br/>After all these years of fighting for what she thought was right, it was all just.<br/><br/><b>Lost.</b><br/><br/>---<br/><br/>"Star!" Eclipsa shouted with all her strength as she collapsed to the ground.<br/><br/>"Eclipsa!" she screamed in horror as she noticed the roof was about to cave in.<br/><br/>"Star, take Meteora and keep her <em>safe</em>,"<br/><br/>"But! What about you!! I can't just leave you here!" tears poured out of her eyes, falling onto the wrecked ground that used to be a safe haven for monsters. </p><p>
  <b>"P-please Star, just keep her safe..."<br/><br/>"Make sure nothing h-happens to her-"</b>
</p><p>The roof cracked under the pressure as the whole castle caved in.<br/><br/><em>The last thing Star saw was her queen's grateful expression.</em><br/><br/>Star quickly grabbed Eclipsa's wand and shielded herself, escaping the terrifying damage.<br/><br/>Tears clouded her eyes but she kept on going.<br/><br/>She needed to find <em>her.</em><br/><br/><em>Before it was too late.</em></p><p><em>---</em><br/><br/>"Shhhh, it's ok Meteora."<br/><br/>"Everything will be <em>ok</em>."<br/><br/>The screaming outside didn't help reassure her.</p><p>She knew this place wouldn't welcome them anymore.<br/><br/>Where could they go now?<br/><br/>---<br/><br/>"So that's what happened huh?" a brunette softly spoke, slightly terrified after hearing about such horrific people.<br/><br/>Mariposa giggled as she played around with Meteora.<br/><br/>Blissfully unaware of the dangers that surrounded them.<br/><br/>Star only replied with a small nod.<br/><br/>She shuddered as the images of Meteora's happy family haunted her.<br/><br/>"H-hey, it's ok, no one can hurt you now."</p><p>Star sighed, trying to recompose herself.<br/><br/>"S-sorry it's just that-" she choked up, failing from trying to contain her emotions.</p><p>She covered her face trying to stop her tears from running through her fingers.<br/><br/>He pulled her into an embrace, holding her close enough for her to sob onto his red hoodie.<br/><br/>"Everything is lost!" she cried out, letting her emotions come loose.<br/><br/>"I lost <em>her.</em>" she added after a few moments.<br/><br/>"She was our last hope, and I <em>ran away</em>,"<br/><br/>All stayed silent for a bit.<br/><em><br/>"But you granted her last wish."<br/></em><br/>"You saved her child from being lost to time."<br/><br/>"I think she'd be grateful for that."<br/><em><br/>"I guess you're right.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>